Ayela of Adranus
by Nymartian
Summary: She was born with the power of fire and the last of her kind. The princess of her realm. Thor and Loki were her best friends. Then her life changed forever. This is her beginning. Her story. How she got to Earth...and how S.H.I.E.L.D got to her. OC Origin Story, Pre-Avengers. *Better than summary.
1. Prologue Part 1: The History of Adranus

**Hello everyone, this is my first Avengers related fanfic! A Pre-Avengers fic!**

**This is an origin story to my OC and the sequel will be the Avengers!**

**I hope you all like my OC and I will post all three parts to the prologue...**

**Enjoy!**

**Prologue: The History of Adranus**

The realm of Adranus, was ruled by the element of fire.

Long ago, the ancient Gods of Adranus ruled as firebenders, born with the power of pyrokinesis, an ability to use and control fire. But when the Gods decided to procreate and settle down with others without this power, the fire bloodline was broken. Some became mortal, and continued to live their long lives until their end. The bloodline of the Gods ceased to exist and the rest eventually became melancholy and returned to the spirit world. The Adranians could still use fire as their main element, but none were born with the special power of pyrokinesis.

Until now.

**And there's Part 1...**

**I wanted the history to sound a little like Avatar: the last airbender, which is where I kind of got the idea of firebending. The firebending is like how it is on the show!**

**Links to posters, banners and more will be posted on my profile!**

**Review please :D**


	2. Prologue Part II: Birth

**Part 2!**

**Prologue Part II: The Birth of the Adranian Princess**

"You're almost there, my queen! Just one more push!"

Screams of inevitable pain were all that was heard in the royal chamber of Adranus. Queen Carmella pushed will all her might, giving one last scream of torture. King Aaron waited outside the chamber, impatiently. He awaited the news of his queen and newborn child. The doors of the chamber opened and Aaron ran to it. Leah, his queen's handmaiden, looked at him, a smile on her face.

"She awaits you, your highness." She waited for him to enter and closed the doors behind him. Aaron looked to his wife, who was holding a small bundle calming the baby's cries and sweetly shushing it, sweat glistened on her face. She turned to him, tears of pure joy poured down her cheeks.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" she asked him. A look of happiness and shock came to Aaron's face and he smiled.

"I have a daughter." He whispered to himself. He gently took the child into his arms and looked upon his newborn baby girl. She was no longer crying and she cooed, her eyes tightly shut. He gazed upon her face as he held her, feeling complete bliss.

"She's beautiful," he said to his wife. She could see tears well up in his eyes as she observed her husband happily. "Just like her mother."

King Aaron walked over to his wife and kissed her softly, doing the same to his baby.

"What shall we name her my love?" Carmella asked her husband. Aaron began to go into seep thought. What name would suit his daughter? He handed her their child and opened the window for her, knowing she'd want fresh air after her hard work. Carmella looked to the sky, staring at the moon.

"The moon is bright tonight…" She spoke. Aaron too looked at the moon, noticing it's abundant size and sheer luminosity.

"It certainly is. It is celebrating her birth." He said proudly.

"Look, she's opening her eyes." Aaron quickly looked down at the bundle and saw that she was staring at him with big, aquamarine eyes. Aaron was hypnotized. Her eyes shone in the moonlight. Aaron already thought his daughter was beautiful…but in the light, her eyes became diamonds. It was as if the moon's bright halo had increased the infant's beauty.

"She is most beautiful under the moon's bright light. And she will grow even more as she ages. Our little…Ayela*."

"Ayela." Carmella spoke, trying the name on her tongue. She nodded her head in agreement.

"It's perfect."

***Ayela is Turkish for 'halo around the moon.' Just a fun fact!**


	3. Prologue Part III: The Last Firebender

**Part 3!**

**Prologue Part III: The Last Firebender **

"Queen Carmella! Queen Carmella." Leah said, scurrying down the halls of the kingdom, baby Ayela tightly held in her arms.

"Leah, what's the matter?"

"I was giving her a bath and-

"What's happened?"

"You might want to see yourself, your majesty…"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Take a look at her back, my queen." Carmella looked at her with confusion, but unwrapped Ayela from her blanket and gasped.

"It can't be…" She whispered. She began to scurry through the halls to the throne room, where King Aaron was speaking to his general.

"Aaron!" He turned to his wife.

"Carmella what is the matter?"

"It's Ayela. She's…a firebender." His eyes widened.

"That's impossible…"

"She has the mark." Aaron took a look at his squirming daughter's back and saw the dark and intricately designed dragon tattoo. He was shocked to say the least, but slowly a smile appeared on his face.

"Why she's more special than I could have ever imagined! We must see Matthias."

Matthias sat under the Cerasis Flore tree, petals raining down on him. Matthias was the elder of Adranus, and was the last of the firebenders. The rest had died out and as far as he knew, there weren't going to be any more. The line had been cut many years ago.

"Matthias." He turned to see King Aaron.

"Your majesties." He bowed his head and the two royals returned the gesture. "What brings you to visit an old man?"

"You will always be young in my eyes Matthias." Carmella said to him. He chuckled.

"My queen you are too kind."

"We thought you'd like to meet our daughter, Ayela." Carmella walked over to him and he took a look at her. Baby Ayela cooed in her mother's arms, but was growing sleepy as she yawned softly.

"Why she's beautiful, Aaron."

"Matthias, she has the mark." Matthias looked up at Aaron in shock.

"Show it to me." Aaron unwrapped Ayela's blanket again and showed him her dragon mark.

"Your daughter is meant for greatness. She will do great things in life. And she is the last of our kind."

"The last?"

"Yes, I thought was the last. She's not even a part of the original line. But apparently the spirits have much more in store for her. And I shall be the one to teach her when the time comes."

**The tattoo (if anyone wants to see it) is posted on my profile as part of a Ayela banner! Hope you all enjoyed all three parts of the prologue and I will post more soon!**


	4. Chapter 1: Credo in Te (I Believe in You

**I'm back! I'm glad there were some people who liked my story (followers, favoriters, reviwers) and I hope I can get more! Now before I let you get to chapter one, there are a few things I'd like you guys to know about Ayela's realm.**

**When I created Adranus (Uh-Drain-Is), I thought of it as a look-alike of Narnia and the castle, Incendia, looks like Cair Paravel. I have a collage of Adranus and the link is on my profile! The clothes on Adranus are taken from India (with sarees and lehengas) and a little from China, too! The Adranian language is Latin, which explains the chapter title. The dragon is their symbol and when they don't talk in Latin, they talk very simple, which explains why there are no contractions (can't, don't, etc.).**

**Okay, now that I have ranted a bit...**

**Here's chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1: Credo in Te (I Believe in You)**

"Slowly now, Ayela. Slow and steady, that's it. The fire is a part of you, trust it and use it." Matthias watched Ayela's movement as she practiced her firebending. She was only thirteen years old, going on fourteen and she was already a pro. Calm and peaceful-like, the blue flames moved along with her arms. She came to a slow stop and the flames evaporated.

"Excellent Ayela. You have done well." The two heard clapping and Ayela turned to see her father.

"You're doing a great job. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Daddy." Matthias began coughing harshly and King Aaron looked to him wearily.

"Ayela why don't you head home? You're mom has dinner waiting…"

"Ok daddy." And she ran off.

"How bad has it gotten?" Aaron asked Matthias.

"It's just a cough Aaron, no harm done." Matthias said hoarsely.

"Don't lie to me." Matthias sighed and looked at Aaron sadly.

"I do not have much time left, my king. I'm afraid I will not last the night."

"Is there nothing I can do for you?"

"I have lived for many centuries your majesty. I am tired of trying to keep on living. My body and soul are exhausted. But I cannot leave yet. Not without saying goodbye to her."

"I will have her return to you after dinner." Matthias nodded and Aaron hugged him tight.

"Goodbye my friend."

"Matthias?" Ayela looked inside his home for him, but it was empty. The cliff, she thought. She ran out to the cliff and there he was, sitting under the Cerasis Flore* tree; his usual spot.

"Matthias? Father said you wanted to see me…" Ayela spoke softly.

"Yes, sit with me Ayela." Matthias said, patting the spot next to him. For a while the two said nothing. Staring out into the ocean which was beautifully shined on by the setting sun. It was like a beautiful painting. Ayela looked over at Matthias who was still staring out in the open. She was wondering why he would call her out here just to gaze into the sunset.

"I must leave you Ayela." Confusion set into her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I have lived longer than anyone in this world. Though we are immortal, my body grows weaker as the centuries pass. I suppose I've only lived this long because of you. You needed me as a mentor and a teacher. But, now you have come to an age where you must train yourself. I have no more to teach you."

As he spoke, Ayela could feel the tears pour down her face.

"B-but, you cannot leave me! I-I still need you!"

"You know in your heart that is not true. I have taught you all that I know. The rest must come from you. You have so much strength in you Ayela. I've always believed in you and I know you will make an excellent queen one day."

"Please Matthias, please don't leave me!" she begged. He looked at her sadly and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Before he could lean back up, she pulled him into a tight hug. A lone tear came down his face, but he wiped it quickly, not wanting her to see. He let her go and turned towards the sunset. The sun was just about to disappear.

"My time has come. I love you and no matter what, never give up your training. I'll always be watching over you. _Credo in te_." And with those last words, Matthias's body turned into light and flowed up to the sky as dusk spread over the kingdom. Ayela could see nothing but the first bright star in the sky. And she knew it was him.

"Goodbye Matthias."

Ayela lied in her bed, sniffing as she finally stopped crying. She had done nothing but cry the entire night. She couldn't find it in her heart to continue her training; it would always remind her of Matthias. But, erasing all sadness from her mind, Ayela got up from her bed and stepped softly through the castle. Avoiding the guards, she walked out into the temple, where Matthias trained her. With her pyrokinetic powers, she lit all the torches and stood in the center of the temple. She could hear Matthias's last words echo in her mind.

_"Slowly but steady…"_

_"Never give up."_

_"Credo in te."_

Cobalt blue flames ignited in her hands. The torches' regular orange fire turned blue as well. Ayela got into her training stance and moved her arms gracefully, the flames following.

No matter how much it hurt, she would never stop training.

Cause that is what Matthias would have wanted.

**Okay, this chapter was sad to write! So Matthias is gone, and Ayela has to work alone :(**

**Things will get better for her though :) Sorry this chapter is so short, I promise they will get longer!**

**Okay, a couple more things to explain:**

***Cerasis Flore (Ser-a-sis Flor-ae) is Latin for Cherry Blossom.**

***Ayela's blue fire is based on Liz Sherman from Hellboy, just a quick fact!**

**Links on Profile.**

**REVIEWS make chapters come faster!**

**So help Ayela be happy by reviewing her story please :D**


	5. Chapter 2: A Visit to Asgard

**Hello my pretties! I have returned to give you the next chapter for Ayela. Thank you so much for the nice reviews I've been getting!**

**Shannon the Original- Glad you liked the last chapter ad I hope you continue to like it!**

**grapejuice101- Hello again old friend, thank you for supporting me and my fics! Enjoy!**

**KilalaInara- Did I mention her accent is sort of British like Thor and Loki's? Yes I loved the outfits, languages from all different cultures so I just mixed them all together! enjoy this chapter!**

**CrazyHalf-Blood31- I love Avatar: The Last Airbender and I thought adding in some firebending would make Ayela a little more unique than just having a regular fire ability. She can also heal and her fire won't hurt anyone unless she wants it to. She has all control over her power from years of practice! Hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

**Ali- Here's an update!**

**Loki and Thor do appear in this chapter so enjoy chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: A Visit to Asgard**

Seventeen year old Princess Ayela sword–fought with a few of the guards around the castle. She had come so far with her firebending, that as the years past, she trained for other things like sword-fighting and many other types of combat. She was good at what she did and she liked it. Her mother thought it was not princess-like to be fighting with the other soldiers and guards, but her father thought she would need the education of fighting in the future when she became queen. Of course, her father had been correct about her beauty. Ayela was very beautiful; some even thought her the most beautiful of the nine realms. She had long dark chocolate brown hair, caramel skin, a curvy body, long legs and last but not least, beautiful cerulean eyes that matched the flames that lived within her veins. She hit one guard in the face and then ducked while two of the guards after her head butted each other. She looked around in satisfaction as all the guards were on the ground.

"That was great boys, thank you." The guards got up like it was nothing and continued to go back to their spots around the castle. Ayela's best friend and tutor, Julian, came up to her while she sheathed her sword.

"Princess Ayela, you should be getting ready to leave for Asgard."He said frantically. Ayela rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Oh Julian, you worry too much."

"But you're family is about to leave any minute!" Ayela froze in her spot.

"What time is it?"

"Five minutes to four!"

"Oh my goodness I'm late!" She ran off to her room, Julian following after her. Her father never liked it when she was late. And she was _always_ late.

"Why did you not tell me sooner Julian?" She said frustrated.

"I did Ayela but-

"Father's going to kill me!"

-**AOA**-

"Aaron, hurry, we can't keep Odin waiting!" Queen Carmella hurried her husband.

"Yes, love. Okay Everyone's hear right?" King Aaron looked at everyone who was present but noticed that the most important person was absent.

"Where is Ayela?" he asked. Everyone looked around and saw that Ayela was nowhere to be found. "Micah, where is your sister?"

Little Prince Micah just shrugged. Aaron sighed.

"I swear that daughter of mine. She can never be-

Ayela bolted through the door and stood next to her brother.

"On time." He finished.

"I'm here, sorry I'm late! I completely lost track of time!"

"You're here, that's all that matters."He said to his daughter, not wanting to argue.

**-AOA-**

Using the portal always held a sort of adrenaline rush for Ayela. She loved traveling to Asgard during the summer. Asgard was like her second home and she had spent much time there when she was a child. Odin All-Father was her father's best friend and she was best friends with his two sons, Thor and Loki. She adored the brothers and had missed them dearly; they had been the only two who completely understood her, besides Julian. Being without the only two friends she had for an entire year was torture.

She could feel her adrenaline settle in her stomach when they arrived at the Gate room.

"Welcome Adranians. Your majesties." Heimdall said, bowing his head to the royals. Two horse ridden carriages were waiting for them. They all walked towards the awaiting carriages, except for Ayela who had lagged behind.

"Hello old friend." She smiled at Heimdall.

"Hello to you Princess Ayela. May I say you look beautiful this evening."

"Always so sweet. Thank you Heimdall." She hugged him and kissed his cheek before walking off to her family.

-**AOA-**-

Loki and Thor sat in the huge hall, impatiently waiting for their guests. Well, one guest. They hadn't seen Ayela in a year and were excited to have her for the entire summer. It would be like when they were kids all over again.

"Where is she?" Loki said, frustrated.

"They were supposed to be here a while ago." Thor whined in his deep voice. Just then, the horns alerted their guests had finally arrived. Thor and Loki rushed into the main hall as fast as they could without looking too excited. They both took a seat next to their parents; Thor next to his father and Loki, his mother.

The brothers watched as the huge doors opened, letting in their royal guests. From a distance, they could see Ayela walking behind her mother. Her hair flowed around her face and Loki could see that she had grown in height and in beauty.

_She looks so beautiful, _Loki thought_. _It seemed that every year, his love for her had grown as they did. He could remember when they first met.

_Nine year old Loki and his brother Thor sat next to their father's throne, waiting for their guests to arrive. They saw a very muscular dark man with a pretty woman next to him, greeting their dad. Loki observed the pair but noticed slight movement behind the woman. He moved in his spot to get a better look and saw a young girl around his age, shyly holding on to her mother. Their father gestured them over and the two brothers ran to their father's side._

_"These are my sons. Thor and Loki. My boys this is King Aaron, Queen Carmella, and little Princess Ayela." Carmella turned to her daughter and pushed her closer so the two boys could see her._

_"We'll let you three get acquainted." The three adults then walked away talking, leaving the boys alone with the girl. She avoided their eyes and continued to look down at her feet, her arms behind her. _

_"Hello." Thor ended the silence between them. Loki looked at his brother, then back to her. She looked up at them and Loki was enchanted. Her eyes were a gorgeous mix between gray and blue and he couldn't help but stare. _

_"Hello." She said quietly. Her voice almost sang, making Loki even more entranced. _

_"I'm Thor."_

_"And I'm Loki." Loki added in. She brought her head up more and Loki could actually see her whole face. She seemed a bit more comfortable with them now._

_"I'm Ayela, but I guess you already knew that." Loki chuckled a bit and she looked at him, a small smile appearing on her face._

Loki laughed at the thought. Their first meeting was so childishly awkward; he began to wonder how they really became friends in the first place.

_Loki observed the strange princess who was in the gardens, strolling around and smelling the flowers. He hadn't spoken to her since their first meeting. He noticed that she had spoken to Thor a few times, but he just couldn't figure her out. She was so mysterious and unbelievably shy; he was surprised that she opened up to Thor. She then sat on the grass, picking small daisies and tying them together. Loki walked up to her in curiosity._

_"What are you doing?" He asked. She looked up at him abruptly, surprised that he had gotten so close._

_"Making a flower crown." She tied a few more together and sat up, setting the daisy crown on Loki's head. "See?"_

_Ayela began to giggle and Loki looked at his reflection in a nearby puddle. He began to laugh with her and their laughing grew. And with that laugh, a friendship was made. _

"Aaron, my old friend!" Odin All-Father greeted his friend with a hug.

"Good to see you Odin, good to see you."

"Ah Carmella, you grow lovelier with every visit." Odin complimented the Adranian queen. Carmella laughed.

"Thank you Odin." Odin looked down at the young prince, hiding behind his mother.

"Micah my boy, good to see you." He gave Micah the confidence to smile and stop hiding.

"Ah yes, last but not least, Princess Ayela." He looked to Ayela and she curtsied in respect.

"All-Father."

"No need for such formality, child, we're family. And my, how you've grown. So beautiful, like your mother." She smiled and her eyes turned to her two friends who sat next to the empty throne. Their faces tried to hold back their excitement in being reunited with her but Ayela could see they were just as happy as she was. Odin noticed and chuckled.

"You may greet them, Ayela."

"Thank you sir." Thor and Loki met her in the middle and she ran to them happily. Thor gave her one of his big bear hugs, picking her up and twirling her around as she giggled.

"It's great to see you my friend." He said in his deep voice, setting her down.

"Likewise my dear Thor. Have you gotten bigger?" She said, gesturing to his muscles and huge stature. He laughed deeply and she turned to hug Loki, who's hug was just as tight, but slightly more gentle than Thor's.

"May I say, you look fairer than last year." Loki smirked.

"Oh Loki, you and your silver tongued flattery…I have missed it so."

"And I have missed you."

"Careful Loki, people may think you are actually being charming." She teased.

"Tonight," Ayela, Thor and Loki all turned to Odin. "We shall have a royal feast, for the return of our dear friends."

**Okay, so this is just the beginning, the next chapter will be better and have more Ayela/Loki moments and will show how Ayela feels about her and Loki's friendship. I should be able to upload the next chapter in the next couple days.**

**Links on Profile.**

**Reviews give me the strength to upload. Feed this story reviews :D**


	6. Chapter 3: Remember?

**Hello everyone! I have returned, with such happiness! I've seen the few reviews I got for last chapter and I've never been happier! Your reviews brighten my days! Thank you so much! Now, for chapter 3, there will be a Loki/Ayela moment at the end. It's not that big, but big enough.**

**grapejuice101- Julian/Ayela friendship moments are my favorites! Their friendship is just so adorably cute!**

**whitefyrefoxxy- glad you like it so far and I hope you continue to like it!**

**lostfeather1- Thank you sooo much for the nice review! So glad you like the story so far, and I've updated!**

**Ali- Do you mean Thor/Ayela? And as you read this chapter, you'll see that Loki/Ayela is more friendship than romance...well sort of. It's more one sided, Loki is very into Ayela, whereas Ayela has conflicted feelings, but sees more friendship with the two of them. I hope that makes you feel better...**

**All enjoy chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: Remember?**

"Ow!"

"Just hold still."

"Ow, mother!"

"One more and-

"Ow!"

"All done."

Carmella had gotten done plucking Ayela's eyebrows to perfection, much to Ayela's dismay. She hated when her mother got like this, wanting to primp and dress her like a doll. Her mother went into her pack and found a line green dress skirt with a matching top, with a saree veil.

"Ah, this is perfect! Put this on!" Not wanting to argue, Ayela undressed and put on the dress. The top came a couple inches under her chest, showing off her stomach, down to her pierced navel. Carmella created a natural look with Ayela's makeup and chose an eggplant colored bindi to stick on her forehead between her eyebrows.

"Oh Ayela, you look so beautiful." Her mother admired her with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh mother, you do this every time I dress up." Ayela said in annoyance.

"You have just grown so much. It makes we wonder where the years have gone. Soon, you will find a handsome suitor, be wed and become queen." Carmella said excitedly. Ayela drowned out her mother's insistent thoughts and rolled her eyes. The last thing she wanted to talk about was suitors. That was all her parents talked about since her seventeenth birthday. Now her 18th birthday was five months away and Adranian law said she must marry before she could take the throne. But she thought this was very unfair.

"Who knows, your husband could be right here in Asgard."

_Not if I can help it,_ Ayela thought. She remembered the time her parents had tried to marry her off to Thor, but the two refused. Ayela loved Thor, but in a brotherly way and she didn't want to marry her brother.

Now Loki was something different. Ayela didn't see him in a romantic way, but not much as a brother either. Loki was her best friend.

But, there were times that she wished she could see Loki that way.

There's a thin line between friendship and love, and Loki was beginning to cross that line. Since last year, she could feel a difference between them. He worried more when she sparred, he showed her signs of affection more often…

_Perhaps I should give in and maybe, just maybe, Loki and I could be- _

_No! What am I thinking? Loki and I are just friends, nothing more._

****AOA****

The main hall was filled with food and music. The royals sat and ate happily. The table was surrounded by Odin's family, Sif & the Warrior Three, and the Adranian guests.

"Attention everyone." Odin spoke. The chatter quickly silenced. "I'd like to propose a toast, for our guests. Aaron, you and I have always been like brothers. My family is your family as yours is mine. I'm honored to have you all here again for the summer. Welcome back to Asgard."

Everyone at the table clapped. King Aaron arose from the table.

"Thank you Odin. For not only being my friend but for allowing my family and friends to stay at your beloved home every summer. To show our appreciation, Ayela and the young ladies would like to perform a dance. Ayela, would you please?"

Ayela nodded, rising from the table along with two of her Adranian friends. Soft music played, allowing Ayela to begin a traditional Adranian dance. She unwrapped the veil from around her and let it flow around in her arms as she moved her hips to the music. **(Dance video link below)**

All eyes were set on the young princess. The dance had a certain, seductive movement that no man could resist. Loki's eyes trailed over the curviness of Ayela's body as she flowed. He could feel his desire erupt deep inside and lost the ability to breathe. The girls knelt down and struck a finishing pose. Roars of clapping and cheer were heard from the table and Ayela smiled and continued to sit down in her seat.

"Excellent Ayela, absolutely stunning." Thor exclaimed. "I believe that is the first time I've actually seen you act like a princess."

"Is that a compliment or an insult my dear friend?"

"I say that with the most respect."

"Well thank you Thor." Ayela had never acted like much of a princess when she was on Asgard unless necessary. Her two friends had brought out her rebellious side whenever she came to visit; and that's what she missed most of all: freedom.

****AOA****

Ayela walked out of her room in the middle of the night. Dressed only in a white nightgown, she wanted to go and sit out on her favorite balcony and look out into Asgard's starry night sky. As she got closer to her favorite spot, she saw that it was already taken by a dark haired figure dressed in green. Ayela didn't have to guess to know who it was.

"Shouldn't you be in bed young prince?" She asked, teasing. Loki turned to her with a gentle smile.

"As should you my lady."

"I couldn't sleep without a stop here and stare at the stars, like always." The two friends sat on the balcony in utter silence. Ayela took a deep breath, breathing in the sweet air of Asgard, listening to the mix of the chirps of birds and crickets, creating a soft and calming melody. Loki couldn't help but glance at Ayela as she closed her eyes and smiled. If only she could feel the same way he felt.

"Remember when we were children?" Ayela spoke, breaking the silence. "You and I would sit in the garden and then I –

"Would make a crown a flowers, placing it on my head and then run through the castle calling me 'Princess Loki,'" Ayela giggled, remembering the funny childhood memory.

"The most beautiful princess I had ever seen!" She said dramatically, laughing. "And you still are."

"So are you." Ayela's giggling ceased when she realized Loki was being serious. She noticed that he had gotten a bit closer. Loki's emerald green eyes gleamed from the light of the moon and he glanced at her plump, pink lips, leaning closer and closer to her face. At the last minute, Ayela leaned back.

"I-I guess I should get to sleep now. Long day with you and Thor tomorrow. Goodnight Loki." Ayela walked back through the hall and into her room as Loki watched her leave, hurt by her rejection.

"Goodnight."

**(Dance video link; start at 0:25, better if you listen to Love Scene by Klaus Badelt during dance; skip to 6:33 at almost end of song) watch?v=pEjvbJW_G4E&feature=my_watch_later_videos&list=WLAD5D69ECB4352387**

**I was listening to that song while watching the video and it went perfectly with the sound of seductive-ness that I wanted for the dance. You'll have to mute the video though...**

**And...chapter 3 everyone! Hope you enjoyed it and I hope I can get more reviews/followers. I will update soon so look out for it! Thank you again for the reviews!**

**Links on Profile.**

**REVIEWS (they please me) :D !**


	7. Chapter 4: A Heart to Heart

**Hello darlings! Please forgive me for taking so long, but I've been so busy with my play rehearsal that I forget to upload when I get home! I will make it up to you by uploading the next chapter tomorrow! So please enjoy chapter 4!**

**whitefyrefoxxy: hope this helps with the length? they will get longer as the story goes on!**

**grapejuice101: here's the next, as requested!**

**Chapter 4: A Heart to Heart and some Little Ones.**

"Hah! Mmmm….Hah!"

"After all these years, you still go easy on me!" Ayela panted, before swinging her sword at Thor again.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to hurt a maiden."

"Do you go easy on Sif like this?" Thor didn't answer, making Ayela laugh.

"I'm not just _any_ maiden Thor."

"Yes, you are as strong as any man, future queen of Adranus." Thor mocked.

"As soon as I turn 18."

"No, as soon as you find a husband." Ayela rolled her eyes, swinging her sword harder at him. Yet again, the cursed subject of marriage was brought up. "Tell me Ayela, have you given up that impossible dream of being queen without a king?"

"Dear Thor, it's not impossible, just requires a small law change,"

"Small? No law in your realm is small." Thor's deep voice roared in laughter. "And a law only your father can change."

Ayela threw her sword to the ground in frustration. She sat on the cool grass, her arms propped up on her knees.

"He refuses. As much as I beg him. But he just always says, "Marriage is tradition Ayela, I will not change what our ancestors started." She mocked her father's rough voice, making Thor laugh.

"I'm glad I am not a woman in your realm." Thor teased.

"I'm serious Thor! I'm tired of this silly law. I shouldn't have to get married before I rule Adranus. I can be a great queen just as well without a king." She put her forehead down on her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs. Thor looked at his friend sadly and sat next to her.

"I know you can. You are stronger and tougher than any man I've ever known. You're brave, smart and one hell of a fighter. You'll make a great queen one day Ayela." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder with comfort.

This was the side of Thor Ayela adored. Everyone else saw him as selfish and war-obsessed, but Ayela could always see the good in him. He was sweet, kind, and courageous. Very kingly qualities for the future king. Ayela knew that he would grow more into his good ways. He just needed…a boost, an attitude adjustment if you will.

"Thank you Thor." She smiled and hugged her friend, not noticing the jade eyed prince watching them from the balcony.

**AOA**AOA**AOA**AOA**AOA**

Loki watched Thor and Ayela's little moment with a sneer. He didn't even notice his hands tightening around the balcony's banister. He knew Thor's charm on women and it was one of the reasons why he never left the two alone. Except now. He wasn't particularly sure if his brother had feelings for Ayela like he did, but he didn't want to leave them alone to find out. He had heard her frustrations about becoming queen and he wished that she had felt some way for him. He could take away her troubles of finding a suitor. The thought of Ayela with another man was unbearable.

Unfortunately, he knew it would have to be done by the time she turned eighteen.

But not if he could try and get her to fall in love with him first.

**AOA**AOA**AOA**AOA**AOA**

Ayela changed into a pink dress with sleeves that came to her elbows and silver embroidery designs around her chest, arms and the hem of the dress. She walked down the marble steps and walked to the garden; her favorite place to go. She loved to smell the flowers and just bask in the beauty of them. She grabbed a carnation and put it in her hair behind her right ear. She began to hum while exploring the new flowers in the garden and she heard ruffling in the bushes. Ayela stopped her humming and glanced around. Seeing nothing she begins her humming again, sitting on the edge of a fountain and tying a few daisies together. She heard the ruffle sound again and peered at the bushes again. This time she heard a mixture of whispers and 'shh' sounds. She saw a tiny hand poking out from behind a tree and smiled. She was being watched by children, who she guessed, were too afraid to come out of hiding.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you. Please come out." She spoke gently, continuing to tie daisies together. A small little girl with blonde hair peeped from behind the tree and Ayela looked down quickly, not to pressure the little girl from coming out. The little girl whispered, making more children peep out from behind their hiding place. The tiny girl walked up to Ayela, watching her finger tie every stem together.

"Are you really a princess?" The girl asked her softly.

"Yes, yes I am."

"You're really pretty."

"Well so are you." Ayela put the daisy necklace around the young girl's neck, making her smile.

"What is your name little one?"

"Sophie."

"Sophie, what a pretty name." Another little girl with dark hair viewed over Sophie's shoulder and gazed at Ayela.

"And what is your name little one?"

"Serena." She muttered softly.

"You have a pretty name too." The little girls giggled to each other and Sophie whispered to Serena who then smiled. Ayela watched as Serena ran behind the bushes and after a few whispers, came out with more children. Another little girl and two boys. The little girl had a golden brown hair color and the two boys were twins with blonde hair around six or seven.

"You brought friends." Ayela said to Serena with a smile. Serena nodded repeatedly.

"Well what are your names?"

"I'm Zander," one of the boys said to her with pride. "And this is my brother Derek."

"It's nice to meet you two handsome boys." The brothers smiled to each other and each looked at Ayela in their own bashful way.

"What about you, sweetie?" the princess asked the golden haired girl.

"I'm Kara," She said happily.

"My, don't you all have beautiful names!" Ayela exclaimed. She continued to make more daisy necklaces for the girls. The princess felt at peace with the children playing around her, enjoying their young life. She had missed being a child. No worries, endless happiness. She didn't have to worry about marriage when she was a child. Why when she was a child did she yearn to be an adult? If only she had known the price of growing up. She would have decided to stay young forever!

"Princess Ayela?" Sophie called.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"What's it like to be a princess?"

"Do you get to tell people what to do?" Zander asked in excitement. Ayela laughed.

"Well yes I do. But if I had the choice, I'd loved to be one of you!"

"Why?"Serena asked.

"Being a kid is boring. You can't do anything!" Derek complained.

"Oh, don't say that. You get to do much more as a kid. When you're like me, you have less freedom."

"But you get to do everything as a grown up."

"Now that's not true. You still get told what to do at my age. I still have rules, but I rarely ever get to play like you can. Enjoy childhood little ones. Once you're a grown up, you'll wish you were a kid again. Like me." She spoke sadly.

"Are you gonna marry a handsome prince?" Kara asked in wonder.

"Yes, but I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I want to marry someone I love. Someone I care about. My parents want me to marry a prince, any prince before my 18th birthday. My father doesn't think about love much."

"Are you gonna marry Prince Thor?"

"Or Prince Loki?" Serena added in.

"I love them both, but as friends. No, I'm not going to marry Prince Thor…or Prince Loki."

"If I was a prince, would you marry me?" Zander asked her.

"No me!" Derek pushed his brother.

"Now now boys, you are both equally handsome. But I'm afraid you're a little young for me." Both boys looked at each other, their heads down sadly. She raised both their heads and kissed them on their cheeks, making them feel better. The brothers blushed and touched their cheeks. Ayela giggled at their little love struck faces. Happy times like these reminded her to laugh more and enjoy life, before it was all taken away from her.

**AND chapter 4 everyone! I know this was just a filler chapter for some Thor/Ayela friendship and a little jealousy from Loki...**

**Hope you guys liked it, it's not my favorite chapter.**

**Outfits on Profile.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. What's a Little Romance Between Friends?

**FORGIVE ME! I know I promised that I would upload this chapter after the last but I completely forgot after rehearsal. I promise that chapters will start coming quicker because I'm going on winter vacation soon and my last performance is Sunday. Please just stick with me and be patient, you won't regret it!**

**I-Angel92: In the Hellboy movie, Liz's fire was blue, so that's where I got the idea!**

**whitefyrefoxxy: Glad to hear it, hope you like this one!**

**grapejuice101: Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 5: What's a Little Romance between Friends?**

After spending time with the Asgardian children, Ayela walked back into the castle to the library, where she found Loki reading another spell book.

"Well this is why I have not seen you all day." Loki looked up to see the woman of his dreams and grinned.

"Well you spent most of your morning with Thor and I was waiting for you to find me."

"I was also playing with some children."

"Children?"

"Yes, they were hiding around the garden."

"Ah, well is it my turn to have you now?"

"I suppose so…" She giggled. "What would you like to do?"

"I'd like to take you somewhere."

"Oh?"

"Yes, will you come with me?" He said, holding out his hand for hers.

"Hmm, I don't know…" She teased, noticing Loki's facial expression going down.

"Of course I'll go with you my friend." Loki's face beamed like a child with a new toy. She took his hand and let him lead her out of the castle and into the forest. Ayela was curious to know why Loki was taking her into the forest, but continued to say nothing and just follow him.

"Loki, where are we going?" Ayela finally spoke after going deeper into the forest.

"Just trust me."

"I do, except we've been walking forever, and these shoes aren't forest friendly."

"We're almost there." They walked a couple feet until they reached a hedge.

"Loki, please tell me you did not lead me all the way into the forest to show me a silly hedge." Ayela said to him. Loki laughed.

"Of course not, Ayela. It is what is _behind_ the hedge." Ayela watched as Loki walked through the hedge and gasped. She looked around to see where he had gone, but he reappeared and grabbed her hand again and pulled her into the hedge with him. Ayela opened her eyes and saw a clearing with a waterfall, a calm stream and many different flowers. Ayela had never seen something so beautiful. She gasped lightly and gazed around. But for some reason, something in the back of her mind told her that she had seen this once before; until it hit her.

"Is this the clearing that-

"We found when we were children? Yes."

"But after that one time, we never saw it again!"

"Yes, well after that summer when you left, I looked around for it again, and found that it was hidden behind this hedge. The hedge was enchanted to hide this place.

"Wow, I haven't been here in so long. I've almost forgotten how this place looked." Ayela then sat next to the stream, leaning on a nearby tree, breathing in the fresh water air that misted into her face. Loki observed her as he did the night before and could never help himself when he was around her. Though the memory of the rejection he had gotten when he tried to kiss her hurt, but he wouldn't give up on his love for Ayela.

Then he got an idea.

A smirk appeared on Loki's face as he stepped quietly closer to Ayela who was turned around, her hand moving through the water, creating small ripples that, for the moment, captured Ayela's attention as she hummed a little song. Mischievously, Loki pushed Ayela into the stream, making her yelp out in surprise.

"Loki!" She yelled to the mischief prince. Loki just laughed at the now soaked princess. Ayela glared intensely at the prince, and suddenly got an idea of her own and she smirked.

"Haha very funny Loki, will you help me out please?"

"If I must." He said, still laughing. Ayela reached for Loki's hand, a sly smirk on her face. As she grabbed it, she pulled him in with her and began laughing. A "now wet" Loki frowned at first but smirked along with her.

"Well done little princess. A nice way to get me back but I was off guard."

"Oh don't be mad because you were beaten at your own game Prince of Mischief."Ayela continued laughing but stopped when she felt water splash onto her face.

"Oh so that is how you want to play?" Ayela said to him, splashing water onto his face. Soon after that, the two were in a water war, continuously splashing water onto each other. Loki swam closer to Ayela as she giggled, with her eyes closed. When Ayela opened her eyes and gasped when she saw how close Loki was to her face. It brought back the memory of the night before. Loki leaned in closer to her face, his lips just about to graze hers, when Ayela leaned back. Again.

"Loki…I-I can't. You- You are my friend and…and I- I just can't." Ayela, overcome with emotion, got out of the water and ran away. Loki quickly got out and ran to her.

"Ayela!" Ayela ignored his calls and continued running through the forest. Loki eventually caught up to her and grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop.

"Loki, let me go." Ayela said, trying to pull away from his grasp.

"Ayela, Ayela please forgive me," He said grabbing her other arm, noticing that she was avoiding looking him in the eye.

"Loki…it's just that –

"There's no need to explain. I crossed the line. Can we just…forget it ever happened? Please?"

"Of course Loki." She hugged him and Loki immediately returned it, though his heart was hurting from her second rejection.

"I should get back anyway. To check on Micah and- and Thor."

"Yes, of course." Loki said a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Are you coming?"

"I'll…meet you there." Ayela nodded, leaving Loki alone with his thoughts.

_Forget it ever happened…_

Those were his words. The only problem was that he couldn't forget about it, and he never would. She had rejected him twice; he didn't know which to feel worse: angry at himself for trying again after the first rejection, or heartbroken by both of her rejections. But Ayela's reaction only proved that she felt something, even if it was just slight.

One way or another, he would have her.

Ayela lied in her bed wide awake. She couldn't sleep. Weeks had passed and she was having more fun than ever with Thor and Loki. But despite the fact that they had both decided to forget about it, Ayela felt guilty for days after Loki tried to kiss her. She could feel a difference in him and she had concluded that he was hurt by her rejection. She had tried to make it up to him by spending a lot of time with him, which helped a little. Now, she was to leave for home tomorrow. And Ayela finally decided that she couldn't let anymore time pass without talking to him. She got out of her bed and walked down the hall to Loki's room. She knocked on the door lightly enough for him to hear but low enough to not wake everyone in the castle. Loki opened his door, surprised to see Ayela standing there.

"Ayela…"

"Hi…Loki. I…I need to talk to you."

"This couldn't wait until morning?" Ayela didn't answer and Loki sighed.

"Come in, then." Ayela walked in and Loki closed the door. Aside from his current exhaustion, Loki was actually nervous to have Ayela in his room. This was the first time she had ever stepped foot in his room. Loki suppressed the lustful thoughts of her in his bed as she looked up at him.

"What is the matter Ayela?" Ayela sat on the edge of his bed.

"Is our friendship breaking apart Loki?"

"What? Why would you ever think that?"

"Because of what happened after I had gotten here and… I can feel a difference between us and-

"Ayela, don't ever think that we would stop being friends. Nothing can tear our friendship apart."

"But-

"Let me finish. I can no longer deny that…I have grown feelings for you, stronger than friends. And when I look at you, I can't control myself." Loki caressed her cheek and Ayela pulled away.

"Loki we cannot do this."

"Why not?"

"Because we are friends Loki, nothing more! If you do that, we can never go back to normal, we will never be the same…and I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"I understand." He nodded stiffly. Ayela put her hand under his chin to make him look at her. She smiled lightly and got up from the edge of his bed. She opened his room door

"Can I ask you something?" She nodded.

"Is it so wrong, to imagine us together?"Ayela looked at him. He had thought about them together. Ayela had thought about it too once before. The fantasy of them together wasn't perfect, but…it wasn't really bad either. But Ayela knew that once they took that step over the line, there was no turning back.

"No…I just, don't want to lose what we have." Loki sadly nodded.

"I'm sorry Loki." She whispered for him to hear before walking out the door.

**AAAANNNNNNNDDDDD Chapter 5!**

**As you see, things are getting a little complicated between Loki and Ayela. Just in case you guys are wondering, Loki is the one who has feelings. Ayela doesn't have romantic feelings for Loki, but has thought about trying to go over the friendship line.**

**Outfits on profile.**

**REVIEWS HELP ME UPLOAD FASTER!**


	9. Chapter 6: Finding a Suitor

**Hello old friends!**

**Okay, I know I just said that because I want you to forget your possible anger towards me for not uploading this story for 2 months but before you attack me over the World Wide Web, I just want to say...**

**I AM SOOOOOOO UNBELIEVABLY SORRY! With thee end of school in December and the holidays and buying gifts, I was busy busy busy! **

**BUT THAT'S ALL OVER NOW! AND I PROMISE TO STAY ON IT THIS TIME!**

**Okay, so for those who might not remember the last chapter and are too lazy to go back and read it, it was a Ayela/Loki chapter, with Loki saying that he sees her as more than a friend...and her not returning the same feelings. BOO HOO :p**

**AND WITH THAT SMALL SUMMARY, HERE'S CHAPTER 6!**

**Chapter 6: Finding a Suitor**

"Aaron, my dear friend, it's been another wonderful summer." Odin put his hand on Aaron's shoulder.

"It sure has old friend." The two kings embraced. Ayela looked sadly at the two brothers she called her best friends. She walked over to Thor first who pulled her into his muscular arms, hugging her as tightly as he could. Ayela laughed as he pulled her in, but as she embraced him, she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"I will miss you." He said to her.

"As will I." she said, pulling away. Thor wiped her tear away.

"No tears Ayela, this is not goodbye." She nodded silently and he smiled, which she returned. Thor let her go and she stepped over to Loki.

"I wish you didn't have to go." He said to her. She looked into his forest-colored eyes and felt tears grow again in her own. She felt the guilt of avoiding him rise and it made her sick to her stomach.

"Forgive me Loki." She said discreetly.

"For what?"

"If I hadn't avoided you for so long, we could've had more time together this summer." She could see the melancholy

"My dear, you've already been forgiven." Ayela threw her arms around Loki's shoulders and he held her close, never wanting to let go. He heard her sob into his shoulder and patted her a few times on her back for comfort.

"There, there Ayela. Thor is right, no more tears."

"But I will miss you so. Both of you."

"And we shall miss you. But winter shall come soon, and we will be there to visit you. And you can make up the lost time here then." Like Thor, Loki, wiped his friend's shed tears. But in the back of his mind, h couldn't help but notice that she was beautiful even when she cried.

"Promise?"

"I promise." She leaned up and kissed his pale cheek.

"Thank you Loki." She returned to Thor and kissed his cheek as well. After one last goodbye to the All-father and queen, Ayela went and stood next to her family. She had one last look at her good friends and waved to them, which they returned sadly. And Ayela coulsd feel that familiar excitement in her stomach as she and her family was sent back through the portal.

She also wished she didn't have to return to Adranus so soon. She knew what was waiting for her back in her realm: three long and irritating months of searching for a rightful suitor for her to marry.

********************************************AOA******************************************

"I just sent out the invitations! Next week, you will meet with three suitors from different parts of the realm." Her mother exclaimed. Ayela just shrugged and looked at her mother carelessly.

"Am I supposed to be excited?"

"Think about it Ayela, you'll get one day with each of them to see which one you like best! I also have to approve, I have a set of criteria that he must follow." Her father said from behind her.

"One day? I can't fall in love in one day father!"

"Ayela, I'm not saying you have to fall in love with one of them. Love will come, but you have to like him."

"Father please! You have to give me more than just a day!"

"Ayela, you will get more time once you choose one of them."

"This isn't fair! I'm supposed to be queen, why do I need to get married right now? Thor says I can do perfectly fine without a king at my side!"

"Thor also knows the law of our realm. I've told you a thousand times Ayela. You're getting married by your birthday, end of discussion!" Her father bellowed. Ayela groaned frustrated, and stormed out of the room. She went out and sat underneath the Cerasis Flore tree, the petals raining down on her. She felt close to Matthias whenever she sat under that tree.

"You would've understood."She muttered to herself, touching the rough trunk of the tree. She heard the grass rustle behind her and knew someone was there.

"Didn't work out?" After hearing the accent, she knew it was Julian.

"When does it ever?" He sat next to her. Julian would always know how Ayela was feeling. And he knew her spots. When she was sitting under the Cerasis Flore, she was angry.

"I'm sorry you have to go through all this." She smiled lightly and put her head on his shoulder. He was always there when she needed him. But Julian really was sorry. He would never tell her, but he had loved her for a while now. He enjoyed that she confided in him for many things. He only wished that he were born a royal, so he could have at least had a chance with her. Perhaps, she would have chosen him if things were different. But all he could do now was be there for her. A shoulder to cry on. Literally.

"Father will never understand me."

"Because he doesn't realize you two are so much alike." She snorted.

"Right. I'm gonna grow up to be _that._ Thanks a lot Jules." She said sarcastically. He laughed.

"That's what I'm here for."

**"**Maybe we are pushing the marriage thing a little too hard on her." Queen Carmella told her husband. King Aaron shook his head.

"No, she just wants you to feel that way. She does that: Makes you feel guilty, thinking that you are wrong so she can get what she wants." The queen sighed.

"Really Aaron. I mean we should have started this months ago. She'd have more time. Now…we have no time."

"Because she has been constantly rejecting everyone we throw at her. For years, we have been trying to find someone for her. But now is the time Carmella. Three suitors have come of age and they are searching for a wife. Hopefully she will go with us on this one and will not reject them with one look."

"She _is_ your daughter, Aaron."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You were stubborn when you were her age. She got that from you."

"Did not." He whined childishly.

"She sure didn't get it from me." Aaron stuttered for a moment, not knowing what to stay to his wife.

"Fine, whatever." He groaned. Carmella laughed and kissed him.

"I win."

"This time."The king muttered.

Ayela went back to her normal routine of practicing firebending. She hadn't done much of it this summer, but she was a pro. She knew firebending and her pyrokinesis like the back of her hand. After about an hour of practice, and sparring with a few guards, she decided to try one thing Matthias had only taught her once. Meditating into the spirit world. Maybe there was a way she could talk to Matthias. She crossed her legs and sat in the center of the temple, the torches lighted. One torch sat in front of her. She breathed in and out slowly and closed her eyes, concentrating on the flame inside her and the one in front of her.

_"Invocabo Adranian spiritus mundi. Matthias, loqueris. Loqueris…."_ She whispered in their native language. The flames from the torches turned into a cerulean blue and she knew it was working. When she opened her eyes, Matthias's spirit was sitting on the other side of the torch that was in front of her legs. He smiled.

"Well done, my child." She wanted to scream and hug him, but she knew she had to continue concentrating. She smiled and nodded to him and he nodded back.

"I have been watching you Ayela. May I say, you've grown into a wonderful young princess." She smiled.

"Thank you, Matthias. You do not know how happy I am to hear that."

"I speak only the truth young one. Why have you called me?"

"Matthias, you must help me. Father is pushing me into marriage. You have to help me in choosing the right husband. The one for me."

"My dear, I'm afraid I cannot grant your request."

"But-but I need you! I need you to guide me to the right path!"

"It is you who must decide for yourself Ayela. I am not allowed to reveal nor lead you the right way."

"What must I do?" She distressed.

"Follow your heart, my child. That is all I can say. I have seen your path and I know you will decide right, whether you think so or not."

"Right. Goodbye my friend." Matthias disappeared and everything went back to normal. The torch flames returned to the original orange and Ayela felt herself leave the spirit world. Matthias always spoke in metaphors like that, but she hoped that when she met the princes, something would go right.

It was finally the day of the meeting. Ayela looked through her closet, with little Micah sitting on the edge of her bed. He watched his older sister rummage through her clothes. She had already argued with her mother, who insisted on dressing her again, but Ayela refused. Micah would decide this time. Ayela thought of it as 'little brother time.' She had noticed that she hadn't spent time with her younger sibling for the longest, and she loved the times they spent. She picked out two outfit choices to choose from. One was light green and one was gold. Each one had a long scarf that would wrap around both arms or her body.

"Okay Micah, which one?" Her little brother glanced at both dresses and pointed to the gold one.

"I was thinking the same." She kissed his cheek and went behind her changing screen.

"Ayela, why don't you want to get married?"

"You're too young to understand Micah, I am… just not ready."

"Oh. Will I ever understand?" Micah asked his sister. She laughed.

"Yes, maybe when you're older, little brother."

"Presenting Luke, a knight of Ardentis." Ayela sat in her throne next to her parents as the first suitor came out. He was handsome, a little rugged, but he was a fighter. Ayela could see pride in his eyes and she frowned. He bowed to the royals and stood to the side as another was called.

"Jacob, the Duke's son, of Incendia." Same look for Jacob, but he looked a bit more gentle and younger than Luke. He continued to bow to them and stood next to Luke.

"And lastly, Caden, the general's son." Ayela could see Caden was the worst of them all. Everything about him screamed arrogance. He knew he was handsome, he knew he was better and Ayela hated him with one look. She didn't have to get to know him to know that she wouldn't like him.

"Your majesties." He bowed to the royals and smirked at Ayela, who gave him a hard glare.

"Welcome young men. As you three know, you are the best of your city. You three will get one day to meet with my daughter, Ayela. You will also meet with me, and the decision will be made. Leah will show you to your rooms." The maid bowed her head and led the three men to their rooms.

"What do you think Ayela?" Her father asked. She rolled her eyes and left her parents in a huff. Before she could pass the hall and into her room, Leah ran towards her.

"My lady,"

"Yes Leah?"

"I'm sorry, but the young men would not visit their rooms until they got to say hello to you."

"Very well." She sighed. Leah led her to the hall, where Luke, Jacob and Caden stood in front of their room doors. Ayela put on a fake smile and walked up to Luke.

"Hello."

"It's very nice to meet you, my lady. I'm Luke." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Pleasure." She bowed her head and stepped to Jacob.

"I am Jacob." He bowed to her and took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Welcome." She said to him. She felt her smile fade as she stepped to Caden.

"And I am Caden. Pleasure to meet you my lady. May I say, you are much more beautiful up close." He took her hand and brought her closer to him. His eyes never left hers as he kissed her hand. He gave her a smile, but it looked more like a conceited smirk to Ayela.

"Charmed," she said carelessly. She could Caden chuckled as she walked away.

"He is terrible, Julian. I can feel it." The princess ranted to her friend.

"You can smell the arrogance off him. I've met Caden before." Julian agreed.

"You have?"

"He is the general's son. I'm surprised you have never met him before. He has trained with the soldiers."

"Hmm."

"Your father is meeting with them now."

"Great, a time for all of them to brag about what they own, what they do."

_Of course, what many rich and royal men did on Adranus, she thought._

"You are not going to go easy on them are you?" Ayela smirked.

"Not even a little bit."

Ayela meant what she said. She gave them all a hard time. On the first day, she was with Luke. All she did was challenge him to a sparring match.

It didn't go well. Let's just say, Luke's pride was definitely hurt when she beat him. Seven times.

_"Aw come on, it was not that bad." Ayela pitied him. Luke frowned._

_"You beat me seven times."_

_"And you are upset because you did not win?"_

_"I am more upset that I got beaten by a maiden." He muttered._

And Ayela didn't take that well. But she knew it would happen. Luke was a knight, the best in his city. Of course winning came easy to him. But Ayela wasn't going to apologize or boost his ego just to make him feel better. If he couldn't accept the fact that he lost to a woman, so be it.

With Jacob, it wasn't hard. He was a very gentle, man. A bit of a…pansy. Ayela was wild and loved taking risks and with Jacob, he just couldn't keep up with her. She decided to take him solar surfing, one of her favorite things to do.

_"Solar surfing is fun isn't it?" She yelled to him. _

_"It's a bit dangerous…"_

_"Well that is what makes it fun!" Her surfer flew across a field of grass and Ayela never felt more alive. Jacob's followed, but he slipped and fell into the grass with a grunt. Ayela flew back and jumped off her surfer and ran to him._

_"Are you alright?" Jacob spit out a few blades of grass and frowned._

_"I think I'm done."_

Now Ayela refused to meet with Caden. She sat in her room all day. It was boring, but she thought it was better than meeting with that arrogant ass of a general's son. Tomorrow she would choose. Or at least that was what she was supposed to do. Ayela would choose none of them. She thought about what Matthias had said to her.

Follow her heart.

And she was. She knew what she was looking for in a husband. And her heart was telling her that none of her suitors were the one. She jumped out her room window and ran into the temple. It was her safe place. She knew it was hours, but didn't know precisely how long she had hidden there. After hours of searching for his friend, Julian ran into the temple, wondering why he hadn't thought of it in the first place.

"There you are! I have been searching everywhere for you!"

"Well, here I am." She spoke monotonously.

"Your father is furious Ayela! Did you think you could escape not seeing Caden today?"

"I did not want to see him. I've already made my decision Jules. I choose none of them."

"Honestly Ayela? None of them?"

"None." She said sternly.

"Have you thought about what your father is going to say?"

"Julian, I don't care about what father says. I want to marry for love. I spoke with Matthias, Jules." Julian looked at her confused. How in the world could she talk to Matthias?

"Ayela…Mathhias is-

"In the spirit world, Jules. He told me to follow my heart. Well, my heart does not want any of them. They are… not 'the one.'"

"How do you know 'the one' Ayela? How do you know he even exists?"

"I will know when I see him Jules. It will hit me…like, like lightning. I don't care if I have to go visit all the realms in the universe. He's out there somewhere." She said putting her arms around her legs and her head on her knees. Julian sighed. There was no point in continuing the argument with her. He knew when her mind was made up, there was no changing it.

"And you're gonna wait until then?"

"Yes." Julian sighed heavily.

"You have been hiding in here all day."

"And I will stay in here forever if I have to." She spoke firmly.

"Ayela!" She heard her father yell. She jumped and saw him at the door. Aaron was beyond furious, His nostrils flared in anger as he looked at his daughter. She got up from the floor abruptly.

"Father…I-

"I do not want to hear it Ayela. We will talk about this at home. Let's go!"

"But-

"Ayela!" The king roared. Ayela jumped in fear. Even Julian jumped a little. "Right. Now."

She looked back at Julian sadly and walked out, her father right behind her.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were? Gone all day? No one knows where you are? I go in your room and you are not in your bed?" Ayela looked down at the ground as her father continued to yell at her.

"This time you have gone too far Ayela. And the problem is…I have given you too much freedom. It's out of my hands now. With only three weeks until your birthday and you still have no husband, _I_ will choose." She picked up her head and looked at him.

"What?"

"I have approved of only one. You shall marry Caden in two weeks." Ayela's eyes widened in fear.

"No…"

"He is the perfect choice: strong, brave, great leadership. Good qualities for a king."

"But-

"Until then, you will not go outside the castle. You will be supervised at all times. No solar surfing, no firebending…and no Julian."

"That's not fair! You cannot do this!'

"I can! And I will. End of discussion."

"Please father, don't do this. Don't make me marry Caden. Please anyone but him!" Ayela cried.

"End. Of . Discussion." Ayela glared at her father and looked to her mother, who was at a loss of words. Carmella looked at her daughter sadly but then looked down. With tears in her eyes, Ayela turned to her father one more time.

"I will _never_ forgive you for this." And continued to storm out the room. She ran in her room and slammed the door, laying on her bed and sobbed.

**AND THAT'S THE END OF CHAPPIE 6! **

**A lot of things are going on here huh? Even my head was spinning!**

**Anyone who's a Treasure Planet fan, noticed the solar surfing add? Yes, solar surfing is a way of travel on Adranus! I couldn't resist, it's awesome!**

**I promise things are going to get rolling now! I have the rest of the story all written out so more chapters!**

**How's two a day sound?**

**I'll need reviews to go with that! SO REVIEW FOR ME...PLEASE? :)**

**Outfits on Profile.**


	10. Chapter 7: Talking With the New Fiancee

**I'm back everyone! I promised two chappies a day, so here's another!**

**Forgive the shortness of this chapter!**

**Hope you all enjoy chappie 7!**

**Chapter 7: Talking With the New Fiancée **

Ayela thought she would never stop crying. She was tired of sniffing and her eyes were red and puffy. She felt like a prisoner in her own home. Everything was taken away from her. She then heard a small knock on her window. She wiped her tears and scurried over and saw Julian. She smiled and opened it.

"Julian, you shouldn't be here."

"I know."

"But I'm glad you are." She hugged him and felt herself begin to cry again.

"It's alright Ayela, it's okay." Julian comforted her, rubbing the small of her back as he held her tight in his arms.

"No, no it's not." She pulled away from him.

"Father is forcing me to marry Caden."

"What?"

"Yes, and he won't allow me to see you. I can't do anything anymore! I hate him Jules!" She pulled him back to her and began to sob once more.

"No, no you don't. You are just angry." He rocked her back and forth, bringing her back to her calm state.

"I know. But I want to hate him." She mumbled into his shirt. The two heard a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Caden.

"Julian…you should not be here."He said bluntly.

"Neither should you." He glared at him. Caden smirked.

"I came to talk to my fiancée." Ayela cringed at the new title.

"I do not think she wants to talk to _you_." Julian said, standing up to Caden with his chest puffed out.

"Okay then. You can either go, or I will tell King Aaron that you were here." He threatened. Julian looked back at Ayela sadly, and left back out the window. Caden's face held a smile of victory while Ayela glared at him.

"It is rude to barge into a woman's room unannounced." She told him. Caden just gazed at his future wife and walked closer to her.

"Well I thought since you and I are…_engaged_, I thought you and I should…get to know each other better."

"There is only one problem. I do not want to get to know you.'

"And why not?"

"Well to be honest, you're an ass."

"You don't know anything about me my lady."

"But I do. You're arrogant. You know you're better than everyone else and you hold yourself on a pedestal. You think that your material things and honors you've gotten will impress me. And you might think now that were…engaged, I will throw myself at you and be happy to become your wife."

He chuckled deeply.

"You are just about on it. Very smart, one of the things I like about you. And you're blunt, unimpressed by me, which has never happened before. Not to mention, you're the most beautiful maiden I've ever laid eyes on." His gaze was hard as he stepped closer. Ayela took a step back.

"Stay away from me." She demanded, but Caden ignored her command and continued treading to her.

"You're a free spirit, untamable. A challenge." Ayela bumped into the wall behind her and Caden put his arms on each side of her head, caging her in.

"And I absolutely adore a challenge." Ayela could feel his hot breath cover her face as he grabbed her wrists and slammed them to the wall above her head.

"Let go of me." He ignored her and brought his body even closer to her own. His nose grazed her neck as he smelled her scent of vanilla and roses.

"Mm, how I cannot wait until our honeymoon. I will ravage you all night." He growled.

"You. Are. A pig." She hissed. Caden clutched her wrists tighter, making Ayela wince from the pain.

"I will tell my father about this." She gritted through her teeth.

"And then what? You think that your daddy will save you and put me in prison?" He chuckled "You cannot get rid of me Ayela. Nobody will believe you, especially your father. You would say anything to stop this marriage; you have played too many games already. You think he will believe anything you say? You may be a free spirit now Ayela, but I. Will. Break. You." He whispered in her ear. He let her wrists go and smirked, caressing her cheek and kissing her on her full lips. Trying to escape the kiss, Ayela bit his tongue and he quickly let go and laughed maliciously, sucking up the blood from his cut.

"Fiesty. That will make things more fun on our honeymoon night. I shall see you tomorrow, my lady." He bowed with a smirk and left the room. Ayela had never felt more violated. The way he looked at her with that uncomfortable lustful glare, how she could feel his…_desire_ when he held her to the wall, forcing her to feel his body on hers. The worst part was that he was right. Her father would never believe her because he knew she wanted out of this marriage. She jumped back into her bed and curled up into a ball. She wanted to cry, but her eyes couldn't produce any more tears. She didn't know what to do and without Julian, she had never felt more alone. Ayela prayed to the Gods that she could escape this marriage to Caden.

**Well...this should be interesting right?**

**Hope I get more reviews for two chapters today!**

**Please?**

**Outfits on Profile.**


	11. Chapter 8: The Fall of Adranus

**Hello again! Here is chapter 8, as promised! Hope to see more reviews for these two chapps! **

**RememberingYesterday: Glad you're enjoying the story! Hope to hear from you about this chappie!**

**grapejuice101: Thank you for all the support you've given me throughout my stories!**

**Please enjoy chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8: The Fall of Adranus**

For a birthday, Ayela didn't feel much like celebrating. For almost two agonizing weeks, she felt imprisoned in her room. Her father only let her out for wedding preparations, and when Caden wanted to spend time with her. How horrible that was. She stared at the white wedding dress that hung in front of her. She was about to marry a cruel man. Ayela knew once the marriage was complete, he would get what he wanted. To break her. She would never feel happiness again. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Julian, the deep sadness and pain that he felt for her showed in his eyes.

"I am sorry Ayela. If I could do something- anything, I would in a heartbeat." Julian said to her.

"I know you would." She said returning the gesture to him. She smiled slightly.

"You are such a good friend Jules."

_Yeah, friend,_ he thought. This is it. She would be married in two days. Julian felt the weight of his secret weigh heavy on his heart. He had loved her for so long. Now he was losing her, to someone she didn't even like. He would tell her. Now was the time, before it was too late. He would tell her how he felt.

"Ayela, there is something I need to tell you." Ayela's face turned into one of confusion.

"What? What is it Jules?"

"Well, it is something I've been dying to tell you for ages now. Something you should know." She nodded for him to continue.

"Ayela, we have been friends for years now. And I have loved every minute of our friendship." She smiled.

"Me too Jules, you know that." He chuckled.

"Yes, of course I do. But…before it is too late, I need to tell you…that Ayela I-

"There you are darling! We have to get you dressed for- Julian…what are you doing here?" The queen looked at Julian confused.

"Forgive me your majesty, I-I just wanted to wish Ayela a happy birthday!"

"Do not worry about it Julian. Even I know there was no way you two would stop seeing each other. You two are best friends, it's only natural." Julian nodded silently to Ayela and left the room.

"Now, what shall you wear for your birthday celebration?" Carmella looked through her daughter's closet and found a beautiful golden brown saree* with a black scarf to wrap around her. As she dressed her, Carmella noticed the melancholy look on her daughter's face.

"I know that you did not want this marriage Ayela, and if it was up to me, I would not have pushed you this hard. Your father just wants what is best for you-

"What is best for me? So forcing me into marriage is _best for me_?" Ayela sneered. Carmella sighed.

"He just wants you to be taken care of, provided for."

"I can take care of myself." She scoffed.

"He just cannot see that he was exactly like you."

"What?"

"Yes. When your father was turning 18, he did not want to get married either."

"What changed?" She asked her mother. The queen smiled, remembering when she had first met her husband.

"He met me. And we fell in love." Ayela never mentioned it, but she was very envious of her parents. They had the love that she wanted and as she grew older, she saw that the look that her father gave her mother every day had never changed. It was the look of love, and Ayela yearned for that kind of relationship. The ones where it didn't matter how many years went by or how many children they had; they would love each other just as much and maybe even more.

"See? Why cannot I have what you two have? Love. True love. And here I am, marrying a man I do not even like."

"You will Ayela." Carmella wrapped the scarf around Ayela's chest and wrists. "I'll try and talk your father into calling off the marriage."

At that moment, Ayela never felt happier.

"Oh mother! You are the best!" She hugged her mom tightly.

"I cannot promise anything, but I will try my very best." Carmella kissed Ayela's cheek. "Happy Birthday Ayela."

*****************************************************AOA***********************************************************

The entire kingdom was in an uproar for Ayela's birthday. There was a big feast and music; everyone was dancing and having fun. The trumpets blew and everything stopped. The people turned to the steps and saw Princess Ayela walking down slowly, her hand grazing the banister.

As she walked down the center of the two groups of people, they bowed to her respectfully. She sat on her throne between her parents and Micah. King Aaron arose from his throne.

"My people," Aaron's voice roared to the audience. "I would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate my daughter Ayela's 18th birthday. I would like to propose a toast to her!"

King Aaron turned to his daughter proudly. "Ayela, for the past 18 years you have turned from my little princess, to a future queen. I could not be more proud of you. With your bravery, intelligence, strength and leadership, you will make a magnificent queen. All hail Ayela!"

"All hail Princess Ayela!" The people cheered. Ayela smiled to them, but in her heart, she did not want to smile.

_Please, let my mother work her magic tonight…_

The music returned and so did the dancing. A mixture of colorful fireworks blew in the sky. For now, Ayela decided to forget her forlorn marriage and have some fun. One last hurrah. She joined in and danced with the people happily. She noticed her friend through the crowd.

"Julian! Jules, dance with me!" She pulled him to her and they danced through the crowd. Ayela laughed and cheered, making Julian join in the fun and laugh too.

"Ayela! Can we talk!?" He tried to yell over the music.

"I cannot hear you Jules!"

"Can we talk?! Alone?" He yelled louder.

"Sure!" Julian grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd, stopping in a large hallway. Finally, they were alone. And he would be able to reveal his love for her.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about Jules?" He turned away from her for a second and sighed heavily. His heart was pumping and his palms were sweating.

"Ayela, there's been something on my mind ages since we've been friends. And I cannot let you get married, without you knowing that I-

Suddenly, the hallway began to shake violently. Ayela could hear that the entire party grew silent. The shaking grew more and more violent.

"What is happening?" Ayela asked in a panicked tone.

"I do not know. Quickly, we must see your father!" Julian once again took Ayela's hand in his and pulled her back into the great hall. The people began to scream loudly and run frantically. Ayela looked around at the chaos in front of her. Whatever was happening, it was bad. Really bad.

"Your majesty, what is happening?" Julian asked the king.

"It's a surprise attack!"

"By who?" Ayela asked.

"I don't know. Caden, get the soldiers ready! We will fight back in any way we can!" King Aaron ordered him. Caden nodded and ran off. Ayela glanced around more and saw her mother and Micah huddled together next to the thrones. One of the thrones were rumbling uncontrollably and about to fall. Ayela pulled away from Julian quickly and ran towards the thrones, pushing it far away from Micah and her mother. She hugged them both tightly.

"We need to get you two out of here!" Queen Carmella said, as she parted from her daughter.

"What? No-

"You must. Now go to your rooms and get a few things settled. You and Micah will be leaving for Asgard tonight."

"Mother no-

"Ayela. Please. We have no time for debating. Go. Now!" Ayela hesitated for a moment but ran with Micah down the large hallway and into her room. She grabbed her folded up solar surfer and put on her Adranian brace. It allowed her a connection to the realm whenever danger was near. She hastily changed from her formal wear into a regular black casual dress with Cerasis Flore branches designed over it and two slits down the side next to her calves. Putting her solar surfer and her father's dagger into a travel bag, she ran into Micah's room.

"Micah, have you gotten everything?"

"Yes, Ayela."

"Good, good."

"Ayela?" Ayela looked towards her younger brother, who had a look of fear in his big childlike eyes.

"I'm afraid." She knelt down on her knees and hugged him. She could feel him shaking.

"Me too Micah, me too. But it's okay. We're going to go to Asgard and we'll be home again before you know it. Father will take care of this. Okay?" He nodded.

She took his hand and the two siblings ran and saw more chaos. From the beams of energy being shot through the castle walls to the frantic screaming people. Ayela searched for her father through the crowd and ran to him as soon as her eyes set on him.

"Thank the heavens you two are safe! Now Julian, take Ayela and Micah to the portal, shoot them to Asgard-

"Father, how bad is it? Please tell me." He looked at his daughter for a moment and sighed.

"This surprise attack has the best of us. We will try as hard as we can, but this unknown force's power…is much greater than ours. I don't know how much more Adranus can take…and I don't know when you two will return home."

Ayela clenched her jaw in sadness. She wanted to cry, but she knew this wasn't the time. Her father was telling her that he might not ever see her or Micah again.

"Let me help!" She told him.

"No! Even with your help, it still won't change the fact that this force is powerful."

"Daddy, please…" He looked at his daughter sadly and hugged her tight.

"Take care of your brother." She nodded repeatedly, keeping herself from crying. King Aaron knelt down to his son and hugged him as well.

"I know you're too young to understand, but whatever happens…look after your sister. Okay?" Little Micah just nodded.

"That's my boy." Aaron patted Micah on the shoulder twice.

"Jullian…go." Julian nodded to the king and took Ayela's hand. Ayela refused to leave, looking back at her dad who mouthed "go." She then grabbed Micah's hand again and the three of them ran up the steps as fast as they could into the third corridor, which held the Adranian Bifrost. Normally they were not allowed to touch the portal, but Julian turned the handle twice on what he thought was the door to Asgard.

"You must go now; I have to help your father."

"Julian, don't!"

"I must! They need me out there!"

"No they don't! Come with us…" Julian looked at her for a moment as if he was accepting her offer, but he shook his head. He looked at his neck and grabbed his Adranian triskele necklace and ripped it off his head, carefully placing in on her neck.

"Take this. It will protect you. As long as you have it, know that I'm with you."

"Julian…I-I might never see you again!" Julian looked deep into her eyes, knowing in his heart that he wished he didn't have to leave her. He caressed her cheek softly.

"Oh Ayela," he whispered before leaning in and taking her lips with his. Ayela was shocked and gasped, but mindlessly began kissing him back. This was Julian, her best friend! She had never really thought of them anymore or any less. But she had never felt anything like this before. It was an emotion she couldn't comprehend. It felt so wrong kissing her best friend, but then…it had never felt so right. Julian parted their lips and leaned his forehead on hers.

"I love you." Ayela's widened as she looked into his eyes. "I have always loved you. And I've been trying to tell you, for so long. Always remember that for me. Please."

Ayela was speechless for the first time in her young life. She tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"Julian…I-

"It's alright. Take Micah, you two have to go!"

"Jules-

"Go!" She looked at him, thinking of something to say but took Micah's hand and jumped through the portal. The familiar sensation came back to her as she felt pure adrenaline running through her veins again. Any other time, Ayela would welcome the feeling, but right now it was just making her sick. Her realm was under attack, they were at war with an unknown race, and her best friend was in love with her. She fell to the ground and heard another fall, telling her that Micah was not that far away. She felt completely exhausted and could feel her eyes fluttering shut slowly and whispering only…

_"M-Micah…"_

_****_**Now this chapter is the key to Ayela's future! She's in store for a change! She and her brother transported...but is it really Asgard she's on? Next chapter will definitely tell you! **

**Did anyone else feel sad or almost cry when she had to say goodbye to Julian? I DID! Yes, I know it's a cliche of 'love can be right in front of you and you don't even know it,' but I felt Ayela needed to feel small hint of love from someone before I get into the Avengers.**

**Outfits on Profile.**

**REVIEWS please! And i'll upload the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 9: A Whole New World

**Hello again, my lovelies! I am here again, bringing you a very eventful chapter! But I have to say, the lack of reviews has saddened me :( Reviews help me know what's good and not so good about my story. Though I ADORE good reviews, I also get constructive criticism, which I love too! Sp please, review whether it's a nice comment, or constructive criticism, please REVIEW. **

**Who knows...maybe I'll write the sequel faster with more reviews...hmm? :)**

**But...on a happier note, thank you to those who did review!**

**Golden Eagle 603: You literally opened my eyes! I never really noticed how much I wasn't using Ayela's power. She could've used it more, but I guess I just didn't want it to look like she was constantly practicing using her power when she's already done that for most of her young life. But you're right and I am definitely taking this into consideration! Thank you for your review!**

**grapejuice101: ME TOO! It was so sad to write the Ayela/Julian goodbye, I could feel the tears in my eyes!**

***Just edited Author's Notes!**

**ENJOY CHAPPIE NINE! :D**

**Chapter 9: A Whole New World**

Zack Lewis was stargazing. A little lame for a ten year old maybe, but he was always interested in the stars. The sky. The universe. He was a full believer in more. His curiosity exploded from his mind. What else was out there? How many planets like Earth were hidden in our big universe? There was no way Earth was the only world with life.

Little did he know his life was about to change.

Looking out into the dark night sky, he saw something bright illuminate, colors like an aurora.

"What the…" He muttered to himself. Why would an aurora appear in the middle of the desert?

_That wasn't supposed to happen,_ he thought.

Zack watched as it got bigger…and bigger! Until the luminescent aurora hit the ground like a tornado! The tornado span at unbelievable speed, mixing with the dirt and wind as the blue light seemed to appear like a lightning storm. After a couple moments, the tornado disappeared, as if it was never there.* (Look below)

"Whoa." Zack muttered enthusiastically. He grabbed his nearest sweater, ran down the stairs and opened his front door.

"Hold it." Zack huffed and turned to see his older sister Cassie, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked him.

"Uh…out." He said bluntly.

"Yeah, right. It's almost eleven at night. You're not going anywhere."

"Come on Cas, I might have just witnessed a new discovery."He begged.

"Still not going out." She said, walking up the stairs. Zack groaned in frustration and looked back at the door.

Well, his sister _was _upstairs.

He stepped slowly and quietly up to the door. He turned the door knob as silently as he could, opened the door and shut it just as silent. He ran to get his bike and rode as fast as he could to the crash site. Could it be? Had he actually witnessed aliens landing?

About ten minutes later, he arrived in the middle of the desert, the exact spot where the tornado had crashed, inhaling the dust and dirt that was still lingering in the air. Zack observed the crash spot. As the dust faded, he noticed two bodies lying on the ground. One was a young boy, looked around his age, maybe younger. The next was a woman, looked around Cassie's age. He looked to the boy again and knelt down closer to his face. He was still breathing!

He ran to the girl and did the same; breathing! But both were unconscious. They didn't look like aliens. But how did they get here?

And where did they come from?

"Grandma! Cassie! Come quick!" Zack said, running back into the house.

"Where the hell have you been? I told you not to go out!" Cassie yelled.

"Forget all that, you gotta help me! These two-in the desert- they need help!"

"Wait slow down Speedy Gonzales! Who are you talking about?" His sister asked confusedly.

"What in the world is going on here?" Zack's grandma Adele asked, coming down the stairs.

"That's what I wanna know." Cassie said, turning back to Zack.

"Look, I can explain later, but you gotta help!" Zack pulled on his sister's arm.

"Cassie, call Adam and go check it out." Cassie looked at her grandmother, eyes widened.

"Gran, you're not actually believing this?"

"I am. Now if Zack is lying, he'll be punished later. But for now, humor me and go."

"Yes Gran." Cassie sighed. She took out her phone and quickly called Adam.

"Hello?" a hoarse voice said from the other side of the phone.

"Hey Adam,"

"Cas?"

"Yeah, sorry to wake you, but I need a favor…"

**AOA**

After a few minutes of explaining to Adam, they all drove to the crash site.

"Okay, Zack if you're lying, I swear I will kill you." Cassie threatened.

"I'm not I swear." Zack said.

"What do you think it is?" Adam asked her.

"Aliens?"he teased. Cassie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I don't know what it is, I just wanna find out and go back home." Cassie said. When they arrived to the spot they saw a huge symbol embedded into the dirt, two bodies lied in the symbol a few feet away from each other.*(Look below)

The three slowly got out of the car.

"Wow, you sure as hell weren't lying." Adam knelt down to the girl and looked her over. Sure didn't look alien; she looked just as human as he was. But her clothes looked…foreign, like she had come from a different country or something. Not to mention…she was a looker.

"Who are they? How did they even get here?" Cassie wondered.

"Aliens…" Zack sang under his breath.

"Shut up Zack!" She turned to Adam.

"Well, what do we do now?" Cassie asked him. Adam shrugged.

"Guess we'll have to take them with us."

"Wait…what?"

"Well we can't just leave them here-

"But we don't know who they are, what they do! They could be robbers, or- or murderers!"

"Yeah Cas, this kid looks like one hell of a murderer." Adam spoke sarcastically. She frowned, while Adam picked up the girl carefully without waking her. Cassie did the same with the little boy. As he picked her up, a bag fell off of her back. Zack snatched it up, looking at the strange markings on the bag. Three swirls. What did that mean? They sat them together in the backseat while Cassie and Zack sat further in the back. When they arrived back at the house, Adele had told them to sit the girl in the guest room and put the boy in Zack's. All they could now…is wait.

**AOA**

_"I. Will. Break. You."_

_"You two need to get out of here!"_

_"I've always loved you."_

_"Go Ayela!"_

Ayela awoke with a loud scream. All the memories of the night before flooded through her mind in her dreams. She began hyperventilating when she noticed where she was.

In an unfamiliar bed.

This wasn't Asgard. Where in the world was she?

And where was Micah?

"She's awake! She's awake!" Her head quickly turned to the room door to see a young brown haired boy. He ran to her bedside.

"Are you an alien?" the boy asked.

"What? Who are you?" She asked him.

"Your accent. You're not an alien, you're just British." He said, sounding disappointed. Ayela gave him a confused look.

"What is this place? What realm is this?" She spoke, panicking.

"Uh, realm?"

"Yes! Elfheim? Nilfheim?" Zack stared at Ayela as if she had grown two heads.

"Well-uh, we're in Bakersfield…" Ayela's eyebrow rose.

"It's in California…which is in the United States… on Planet Earth…" He explained when she kept looking at him in confusion.

"Earth? I'm on Midgard?"

"Midgard?" Zack asked her. "Is that what aliens call Earth?"

"Alien? Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Zack, stop bothering her!" His grandmother said.

"Yes, Gran." Adele Lewis walked into the room, sitting on a chair next to the bed with the frightened teen.

"Hello, dear. No need to be afraid. My name is Adele. Please forgive my grandson for bothering you with questions. But, he did find you out there in the middle of nowhere…"

"In the middle of- Micah, where's Micah?" Ayela panicked.

"Relax, dear. Your brother is still asleep in Zack's room." Ayela sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry, I'm being awfully rude aren't I? Thank you for helping us. My name is Ayela." The princess introduced herself.

"Ayela, well that's a pretty name."

"She's awake?" Ayela again turned to the door, and saw a girl about her age with a boy who looked a couple years older.

"Yes, we were just introducing ourselves. Cassie, this is Ayela. Ayela, this is my granddaughter Cassandra."

"It's Cassie, nice to meet you." She held out her hand for Ayela. Ayela looked at her hand for a moment, but figured that this was a Migardian gesture. She connected her hand with Cassie's, and Cassie shook it.

"This is my friend, Adam. He's the one who got you here."

"Hi, nice to meet you Ayela." He held out his hand as well, and Ayela shook it, easily learning the Midgard introduction ritual.

"Pleasure. Thank you for helping me." Adam smiled.

"Why were you in the middle of nowhere?" He asked her curiously.

"I…don't know."

"Well…where are you from?"

"I…you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Are you from the U.K.?"

_The U.K.?_ Ayela thought to herself.

"Umm…no?"

"She doesn't know anything. She didn't even know what planet she was on." Zack muttered to Cassie, Gran and Adam quietly.

"That's because I'm not from Midgard." Ayela spoke loudly, showing them that she could hear him.

"Midgard?" Cassie asked.

"She calls Earth Midgard." Zack muttered again and Cassie muttered an 'oh.'

"So…you are an alien?" Zack asked excitedly.

"No, I'm an Adranian." Four pairs of eyes widened at the strange girl.

"I'm sorry what?" Claire asked, finally speaking up.

"Do you Midgardians know nothing?" Ayela asked, annoyed at the mortals' naivety. The four of them continued to give her an 'explain' look and she sighed heavily. She would have to tell them the whole story.

"I suppose I should start from the very beginning. Out in the universe, there are nine realms. I'm from Adranus, the fire realm. I was born with the power of fire. My parents were king and queen of the realm." The four were stunned. Not only was this girl telling them that she was, basically, an alien, but she was also telling them that she and her younger brother were royalty!

"Wait wait wait, so what you're saying is, you're from another world, or realm, and you and your brother were the crown prince and princess?" Cassie asked. Ayela nodded.

"Wow, I'm in the same room with a princess…cool." Adam said to himself.

"Um will you excuse us for a moment?" Ayela nodded and the four left out the door.

"Okay, this girl obviously escaped from some sort of mental asylum or something." Cassie said to them.

"Cassie, don't be rude!" The old woman slapped the teen's arm.

"Come on Grams, you're actually believing her story? This girl is crazy!"

"Well I believe her…" Zack said.

"Oh please, you thought our neighbor was a vampire!"

"He's creepy, only came out at night, it was suspicious!" He argued.

"That's enough you two!" Adele whispered harshly.

"Sorry Grams." The siblings said.

"Adam, do you believe this?" Cassie asked her friend.

"Well…"

"Adam!"

"Why not? It's not like her story is _that_ unbelievable-

"She said she's a princess from some faraway realm!"

"Okay but she can't be making this stuff up. Her story is too…well written, everything she explains has another back story!"

"You know what? Fine, if you guys want to believe her, we'll just need to get more information." Cassie walked back into the room, the other three followed behind her.

"Okay, why…why are you here? I mean, why aren't you…home?" Cassie questioned. Ayela clenched her jaw in sadness, looking down and her hands.

"My realm was under a surprise attack by an unknown force. My father wanted Micah and I to be safe until war was over. The portal was supposed to take us to Asgard, but Julian must have turned the dial to the wrong spot."

"Asgard's real?" Zack asked amazed.

"Yes. I visited there every summer to spend time with my friends Thor and Loki."

"You were friends with the gods of thunder and mischief?" Zack questioned, enthralled with her tale.

"Yes, they're my closest friends."

"Cool." Zack commented. Cassie rolled her eyes at her little brother. This girl was getting everyone into her very unbelievable story, all except her.

"So you said you had the power of fire. What does that mean exactly?" Cassie waited for yet another explanation.

"I was born with the ability to control fire. Fire was born in my veins, I am a Firebender. One of the last."

_Aha!_ Cassie thought. _Time for proof…_

"Can you…show us?" Ayela nodded and held out her hand.

"You may want to take a few steps back." The four did as they were told. Ayela then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting the fire in her bloodstream explode in her palm. Before she knew it, her entire hand was engulfed in cerulean flames. The family was shocked. More than before. She actually had proof; cold…hard proof that she indeed was not from this world.

"I think I believe you now." Cassie said, staring hard at Ayela's burning hand.

"Extraordinary." Grandma Adele muttered.

"Wow, she has pyrokinesis! That is so awesome!" Zack yelled in excitement.

"Is that what they call it here on Midgard?" Ayela asked Zack.

"Well, um- sort of. But it's not real here; I've just read in comics."

"Comics?" She asked curiously.

"Uh, it's a sort of…book." Ayela understood and nodded.

"Alright, you three. No more questioning our guest. I'm sure she'd like to freshen up. Cassie, let Ayela borrow your clothes and show her the bathroom."

"Sure Gran. Come to my room and I'll give you something to wear." Ayela nodded, got out of the bed and followed her.

"Thank you."

After a bit of difficulty with using the shower, Ayela finally washed up and felt as clean as ever. She walked back into Cassie's room, a white towel wrapped around her body. Cassie handed Ayela what looked to be a small fabric with two holes. Ayela looked at it like it was…well alien.

**AOA**

"What…are these?" She asked Cassie.

"Um, they're panties."

"Panties?" Ayela stretched the word out, trying it on her tongue.

"Well…underwear. They go on your…you wear them around… um don't girls wear them where you're from?"

"No. I've never seen anything like this."

"Oh…you guys go commando…"

"Commando?" Ayela asked curiously.

_Wow…she's like a little kid who wants to know everything…_ Cassie thought to herself.

"It's when you don't wear underwear."

"Oh…then yes we do." Ayela said happily. Cassie laughed, as she showed Ayela a Victoria's Secret catalogue to teach her how they were worn.

"See, it's to protect your…woman parts." Cassie explained.

"I see…" Staring at the picture, Ayela took the pair of underwear and put them on correctly. Cassie nodded and also used the catalogue to show her how to wear a bra. She eventually picked out a pair of light blue jeans with a white tank, which thankfully, Ayela knew how to put on.

"Midgardian clothes are so… simple." Ayela spoke to herself in the mirror. "Thank you again for the clothes."

"Oh no problem. Are you ready to see your brother?" Ayela nodded. Suddenly, Ayela felt a surge of pain come from her head. She groaned loudly and fell to the floor, passing out.

"Ayela! Ayela! Oh my God, Adam! Adam, come quick!" Cassie ran to her side, panicking.

"What's-oh my God, what's wrong with Ayela?" Adam walked in with a gasp.

"I-I don't know. We were just about to go to Zack's room to see her brother and then she fell!"

"You guys help! Ayela's brother Micah, we were talking and then he-he just passed out!" Zack exclaimed to the older teens.

_Ayela's mind was flooded yet again, not with past memories but current ones. _

_Her kingdom was unfamiliar. _

_No more color filled the once beautiful realm. The grass was dead and burned to ashes; the sky was dark and dim. Adranus was nothing but destruction. Dark smoke was everywhere, and the streets were filled with dead bodies and debris from the castle walls. In the castle, Ayela saw visions of many dead soldiers; her parents lied on the ground together. Her last vision was of her best friend. Julian lied on the ground badly wounded near her room door. A teardrop trailed down his face before he took his last breath, and the life disappeared from his eyes._

Ayela gasped awake and saw all the faces circled around her. She looked down at her Adranian bracelet; the symbolic triskele charm, which was supposed to be glowing, had stopped and was now dark and unlit.

"No! No…" She said, tears coming down her eyes. Her worst nightmares had come true.

"Are you okay?"

"No. Adranus, it's gone."

**AOA**

Phil Coulson walked through the halls of S.H.I.E.L.D. to the main room, where his boss was waiting for him.

"Sir, we've located the subjects. They're at a home not very far away from the crash site."

"Excellent work Agent Coulson. Where are you headed?"

"45654 Lima Drive, Bakersfield, California."

***The description was how it appeared in the movie Thor when Thor was banished to Earth!**

**OCs:**

**Adam: Joseph Gordon-Levitt**

**Cassie: Megan Fox**

**Zack: young Josh Hutcherson**

**YEPP, I finally brought in a bit of S.H.I.E.L.D.! Ayela's on EARTH! Just about a couple more chapters till we reach the end of AOA! Then, we can get to the AVENGERS! And I can't wait to start writing for the movie...and Ayela will get to see the evil Loki! Wonder what she'll think of that! **

** I already have a choice for which Avenger will steal Ayela's heart, whoever guesses first will get a little peek into next chapter!**

**FYI, I have no idea if past cultures wore underwear...so...yeah...**

**Outfits on Profile.**

**REVIEW! :)**


	13. Chapter 10: SHIELD

**Hola everyone! It seems like it isn't long...but I still can't believe this is just about the end of the story! I worked so hard, but I'd like to thank everyone who gave my story a chance and liked it! I hope you will all stay with me once begin the sequel!**

**This is the last REAL chap! Next will be an epilogue of sorts!**

**grapejuice101: Again...another sad, teary moment I almost cried while writing!**

**RememberingYesterday: You can't wait to see it, I can't wait to write it!**

**whitefyrefoxxy: Again, I apologize for the confusion on the Adam/Dylan mistake!**

**Golden Eagle 603: A promise is a promise! This chapter will definitely answer your Thor question! Now... Ayela's realm isn't as in sync with Asgard like they know what's going on on Earth. She doesn't know everything that goes on there. Also, while Thor's banished, Ayela's going through problems with her own with the arranged marriage thing...Now, as for her pairing, I'm not quite sure if I should tell or not yet...want more guesses/reviews. If I get more, I will definitely tell why I chose that person. **

**For now, here's Chapter 10! Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: S.H.I.E.L.D.**

"What do you mean it's gone?" Cassie asked.

"I mean it's been destroyed. Everyone is dead. Micah and I can never go back home." Ayela sobbed with all her might.

"How do you know?"

"When I fainted, I had a vision of Adranus being destroyed. I didn't think it was real until I looked at my bracelet." She showed them the bracelet on her wrist.

"The symbol is supposed to be glowing. It lets me know the fire from Adranus still burns. But it's not glowing anymore, and that means Adranus has lost the war, at a terrible cost. Everyone I know and love is gone." Ayela began to sob again and Cassie put her hand on her shoulder, comforting her

"Ayela," a soft voice spoke. Ayela turned to the door and saw Micah crying.

"Oh Micah,"

"Is it true? We can't go home?" He said, sadly.

"I'm afraid so Micah." He began to sob more and Ayela stepped over to him and hugged him as tight as she could.

"I-I'll never s-see mommy or daddy a-again!" Hearing that only made Ayela cry harder. Micah was only eight; he was too young to lose his family.

"I know, I know. But listen, look at me. Look at me Micah…" She brought his chin up so he could look at her.

"We can get through this. We can find a new home on Midgard, and as long as we have each other…that's all that matters right?" He nodded softly and hugged her again.

"I'll be alright as long as I have you and you have me."She carried him over to her bed and rocked him softly. Cassie, Adam and Zack left them alone for a while, and soon after, Micah was back to sleep. Ayela put him in her bed and watched as he peacefully slept. Their home was gone; they could never go back to the life they once knew.

The worst part was that she has seen it. She had seen the dead bodies of her people, and people she called family.

_Julian…_

She'd seen him take his last breath. When she saw him…she felt her heart ache like it had never ached before.

All these years he'd been her best friend; for years they'd been close. How could she not have seen it? How is it that she didn't see that he loved her…and that…she'd loved him?

Ayela let her fire run free in her palm and gazed at the flames. She remembered everything her parents and Matthias had taught her: to be strong even in times of pain. And she had to do that now. For Micah's sake. She needed to be strong for him; and she would.

After watching her brother sleep, Ayela decided to leave him to rest and headed downstairs where she saw everyone sitting, waiting for her.

"Hey." Cassie spoke softly.

"Hello." Ayela said, sniffing and wiping away her tears.

"How is he?"

"Asleep for now." Ayela sat on a chair, her eyes down at the floor. Cassie moved over and sat next to her.

"I know you're upset…and I can't even try to understand what you're feeling, but…I just wanted to tell you that if you two need a place to stay, you're welcome to stay here. I can teach you…how to use certain things and-

Ayela hugged her.

"Thank you."

"And…" Ayela turned to Adam. "I can teach you how to use the TV and out new ways of speech and…stuff like that." She smiled and hugged him as well.

"Thank you. You know, you remind me of someone…I used to know." Ayela's voice grew sad, remembering the fact that Julian, like her parents, was dead.

"Who?"

"My friend Julian. He used to teach me all the time, he was my tutor. And the closest…friend I had back on Adranus."

"I'm sorry." She smiled sadly.

"I know Julian's in a better place. With his parents in the spirit world. There will be a time when I can see him again."

There was a knock at the door.

"Who's that?" Adam asked Cassie. She shrugged, walking to the door and opening to reveal a man with sunglasses and a black suit.

"Is this the Lewis residence?" He asked.

"Yes…"

"And you're Cassandra Lewis?"

"Yes…"

"Miss Lewis, I'm Agent Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm aware that you're hiding two rare subjects that crashed in the middle of the desert last night."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Miss Lewis, we both know exactly who I'm talking about. You'll all need to come with us."

"We won't be doing anything." Cassie said sternly.

"Miss Lewis, I promise no harm will come to the subjects, or your family. But if you don't come with us, we'll be forced to do things the hard way."

"Then do it the hard way!" Cassie yelled to the agent, slamming the door in his face. She looked through the peephole and saw the agent on his phone.

"We gotta get out of here. I don't know what's going on, but they want you and your brother, Ayela."

"Who was he?"

"I don't know, but get Micah and your bag together, we're leaving!" Ayela went upstairs and put her boots back on and strapped her bag back on her back before waking Micah up.

"Ayela?" He groaned softly, rubbing his eyes.

"Come Micah, we must go." Micah got out of the bed

"Where are we going?" He asked his sister.

"Somewhere safe."Ayela took his hand and walked down the stairs.

"Come on guys, we're gonna go through the garage." Cassie whispered. Ayela followed Cassie to another door, still holding Micah's hand, and Zack and Adam right behind her.

"Good thing your Gran's at the store." Adam mentioned.

"I'll call her once we're-oh! I forgot my cellphone!" Cassie frowned. She went back up the stairs. Suddenly, the door was knocked down and men with bulletproof vests and guns filed into the house, grabbing a person one by one. Before Ayela knew it, she was grabbed by her arms.

"Unhand me! Let me go!" She pulled back as hard as she could, but it only made the men tighten their hands around her arms.

"Ayela!" She heard Micah yell as he was grabbed and taken away.

"Micah! Let him go!" But the men ignored her and continued to sweep her away into a black truck. There were two and as Ayela was being pulled, she could see Micah being put in the other truck, along with Adam and Cassie. Ayela's anger grew and she remembered her training from Adranus. She kicked one man in the shin and set fire to the other one's jackets. The two quickly let her go and she ran to the other truck, but was pulled back by four men instead of only two. They pushed her into the car and two men sat on each side of her. Worried about Micah, Ayela gave up and calmed down. She didn't want to get in any more trouble than she already was. Who were these men? What did they want with her and Micah?

After the long drive back, Ayela was pulled into the S.H.I.E.L.D. base and into a white room, where she was left alone. The only thing that was in the room was a table and two chairs. So many questions were racing through her mind, but being taken by these strange men, didn't make her very adamant to speak. In fact, she didn't want to speak at all. She was too busy worrying about her brother, about Zack, Cassie and Adam. They had taken her bag with her solar surfer and weapons, and two men stood in front of the door. As far as she knew, there was no way out without causing a huge havoc.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Agents Phil Coulson, Maria Hill and Natasha Romanoff watched the girl through the two way glass. When they had seen the stream of light crash from the sky crash into the middle of the desert, they were shocked to find that there were two people in the beam. They had checked the desert first, and the two had left a symbol that was embedded into the dirt. A triskele symbol, not very alien-like, but not very much used on Earth, whereas it could be used more on another…planet?

"And we have no idea where she came from?" Agent Romanov questioned.

"She came from the sky in a strange way, that's all that matters at the moment. I hope to get more information out of her."

"But she won't talk?" Agent Hill asked.

Phil nodded and headed back through the door. He walked into the room with a glass of water and sat on the other side of the table, across from Ayela. She stared at the table, not bothering to look up at him.

"You know, this would be a whole lot easier if you talked to me…" He commented. She looked up and glared at him.

"Where is my brother? And Cassie, Adam, and Zack-

"Relax Miss. I can assure you, your brother and the rest of them are perfectly fine." Phil reassured her.

"Where is my stuff?"

"It has been confiscated. We will be sure to return it to you once you help us with what we need to know." Ayela went back to staring at the table, and ignored the strange man, hoping that he would soon go away again. Knowing that she wouldn't talk to him, Phil got up from the table and left the room.

"She won't talk, not to me." He looked at Natasha. "Natasha-

"I already know what you're going to say, Phil."

"Maybe she'll talk to you. You're a woman and she was just manhandled by unknown men."

"And who's fault is that?" Phil sighed heavily.

"Natasha-

"Alright. I'll talk to her." Natasha walked in and sat in the empty chair. Ayela was surprised to see a red haired woman sitting in front of her instead of the man.

"Hi. I'm Natasha." Natasha gave a small smile. Ayela said nothing, she wasn't sure to trust her or not.

"I'm sorry about what happened on the way here. It wasn't supposed to happen like that." Still, Ayela said nothing.

"What's your name?" Nothing. Natasha was beginning to get frustrated.

"Look, all we want to do is help you and your brother. But if you're not gonna talk to me, then I can't help you." She got up from the table and before she could leave the room she heard…

"Ayela." Natasha stopped and looked back at the girl.

"What?"

"Ayela, that is my name." Natasha sighed in relief.

_A name is progress, good sign._

"Ayela, that's a very nice name. Where did you come from Ayela?" She asked, sitting back down.

"If I tell you everything, will I be allowed to see my brother? And my friends?"Natasha nodded.

"I am from a realm known as Adranus, the fire realm. My brother and I are children of King Aaron and Queen Carmella. We are here because my realm was under a surprise attack by an unknown force and my father wanted us safe. My friend Julian was supposed to send us to Asgard, but he must have set the portal wrong and sent me and my brother to Midgard instead."

"Wait, you've been to Asgard?"

"Yes. My family is close with Odin All-father and his two sons Loki and-

"Thor."

"How did you know?"

"Thor came here a couple months ago."

"He was here? My poor friend, he must think me dead."

"Why would he think that?"

"Adranus was destroyed. I found out earlier. This bracelet" she showed Natasha "glows to show us that Adranus is alive and well, and that we are still connected spiritually to our home. But it stopped glowing hours ago. My realm did not survive the attack." Ayela felt tears well up in her eyes; she coughed and looked down at the table, wiping her eyes away from Natasha.

"I'm sorry." Natasha said. "Will you tell me more about Adranus?"

Ayela nodded and began telling her the history of the Gods and the power of fire that she was born with. Of course she had to show Natasha her power, and she was indeed shocked. She also told Natasha about herself, what she enjoyed, her birthday party gone bad, and her almost marriage to one of the most terrible men in the universe. And Natasha just sat and listened, and Ayela even got some information back about Natasha. By the way Natasha was hesitant to tell her a few things, Ayela could see that she didn't really reveal her life story to just anyone. And Ayela felt special knowing that she hadn't known her for that long, but she was willing to open up to her like they had known each other for years.

"Thank you Natasha. You have made me feel so much better."

"Thank you Ayela, for opening up." She then led Ayela to a room where Micah was playing with the agent from earlier.

"Micah!" Ayela said happily. Micah looked over and ran to her smiling and hugged her tight.

"Ayela, Ayela, you should have seen it! Phil was teaching me to play soccer!"

"Soccer?" Ayela asked Phil.

"Oh it's an Earth sport." Ayela nodded, understanding.

"Yeah and it is so much fun! You have to kick it in the net because you are not allowed to touch the ball with your hands! Can you play with me sometime?" Micah begged.

"Sure, but later brother, I still have to talk to someone."

"Okay." Micah went back to play with the black and white spotted ball and Ayela turned to Phil.

"Thank you for keeping him company."

"It was no problem, he's a good kid." They turned to watch Micah kick the ball around the room.

"Yes, he is."

"I do apologize for what happened earlier. It was never meant to-

"I understand. You are forgiven Phil." She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Ayela!" She turned and saw Cassie with Adam and Zack. "Thank God, you guys are alright!"

"Yes, I am fine. How are all of you?"

"Well, considering the fact that we were kidnapped against our will and taken to some underground government facility…I'm good." Adam said, slightly sarcastic.

"Duh, we're in a government facility! This is awesome!" Zack shouted. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Do you know why we're here?" Ayela shrugged.

"I suppose it is because you are affiliated with me…"

"Your question will be answered soon, Miss Ayela." Phil told her. "I need you to come with me…alone."

**Ooh cliffhanger! Lol well...just about. But seriously, now that the fic's coming to an end, I'd really like to know how you guys enjoyed it. What did you like? What did you not like? Should I have added something?**

**Oh and question...should I make a small novella fic about Ayela's adjustment on Earth? Would anyone like to see that? I watched the Avengers a few days ago, and I noticed that it mentioned a year passed by between the movie and Thor. Since Ayela came a few months after Thor did, there's still a huge amount of time between my fic and the movie...**

**Plenty of time for Ayela to learn much about Earth, technology, fashion, music, and her first movie! I would add it in to the sequel, but I'd really like to just get to the movie. I'll add a few things, but not as much as I could in a small fanfic. **

**Review to tell me your opinion on this!**


	14. Epliogue

**Hello, my dears!**

**I have come bearing gifts! THE EPILOGUE!**

**Slightly Crazy Author: Thank you, I appreciate the compliment on the plot! I wanted to make it as deep but not very complicated for Ayela's background!**

**grapejuice101: If anything's amazing, it's you! I can never thank you enough for all the help you give me throughout all my stories! You're the greatest!**

**whitegyrefoxxy: Thank you for sticking with this story and for your opinion on the matter of a novella and I know what you mean! There may be one after the movie...or maybe not, it depends on how many supporters I have for the sequel.**

**Golden Eagle 603: Here it is, hope you enjoy!**

**horsez913: This is the last chapter but there will DEFINITELY be a sequel. Yeah, there isn't a lot of sex in this story...And it's not that I actually have a problem with sex, but less is good with this story. Ayela can be very child-like and innocent...she's not that confident like girls on Earth. She's a princess and on Adranus, sex is sort of old school... mostly husband and wife kind of thing!**

**Epilogue**

Phil then led her down a hall and into a large room filled with many busy people looking at small screens. Ayela observed the big room, mouth open, amazed by what she was seeing. She had never seen anything like this before! Her realm had technology, but nothing like this!

"Fascinated?" A voice asked. The princess turned to see a bald dark skinned man wearing all black and an eye patch on his left eye.

"It is like nothing I have ever seen. This type of technology is very…foreign to me." The dark skinned man smiled.

"I've been expecting you. My name is Nick Fury, I'm the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.," he held out his hand to her and Ayela took it kindly.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Fury. My name is-

"Ayela, I know. Agent Romanoff has told me you're a princess back where you come from."

"Um…Agent Romanoff?"

"Natasha."

"Oh, yes. Well, I'm hardly a princess anymore. My kingdom is gone, I'm afraid." The princess unlocked her eyes from the director's and looked out to the window in front of her.

"She told me that, too. I'm very sorry for your loss." Ayela looked back to him and nodded slightly.

"Thank you. Is…there a reason I am here Mr. Fury?"

"Miss Ayela, you were brought here to be investigated."

"Investigated?" He nodded.

"We wanted to know exactly why you're here, how you got here and if you're a threat to Earth. Judging by the facts that you have told Agent Romanoff, she believes you are not a threat to us."

"I can assure you Mr. Fury; I am no threat to your planet. I am not supposed to be here in the first place."

"Well, now that that has been taken care of, I'd like to help you."

"In what way?"

"Well, I just thought that, if you're going to live on earth, you should know some basics."

"What do you mean Mr. Fury?"

"I'm offering to teach you about us, Ayela. You and your brother. About Earth. You will learn our history, our languages, and our ways of life. We can teach you how to use our technology, like cars and cellphones." Ayela's eyebrows rose at the last unfamiliar words that came out of the man's mouth.

"Cellphone? Car?" Nick Fury just chuckled.

"Just a few out of the many from technology we have here on Earth."

"And…you will teach me how to use these things?"

"Yes, you and your brother. You will live in an apartment we have set up close to this base, and your brother will also attend school."

"School?"

"A place where he can learn with other kids his age. He will be taught by a teacher."

"You mean…like a tutor?"

"Exactly like that." Ayela nodded.

"And…what will I have to do in return?"

"That stuff is just to get you settled here on Earth. But Natasha also tells me that you have…extraordinary abilities?"

"Yes, I was born with the power of fire. The flame was born within me. I can control it, use the fire around me. I was known as a Firebender in my realm. "

"Can you show me?" Ayela stretched out her hand once more as she concentrated, making her hand ignite, lit with a bright blue flame. Nick Fury was amazed, as he stared at the fire in her palm as she made the fire bigger until she closed her hand, making the flames vanish.

"There is something important I would like to discuss with you." He stepped over to her.

"And what is that Mr. Fury?" He smiled.

"It's called…the Avengers Initiative."

END

**AND THERE WE HAVE IT! THE END OF AYELA OF ADRANUS! I cannot believe it! I've had so much fun writing this story! Thank you all who gave this story a chance and enjoyed a look in Ayela's history! Ok, so I didn't get a lot of guesses on which Avenger is being paired up with Ayela so I guess I'll just come out and say it...**

**STEVE!**

**So some might be wondering why... well I have to explain why she couldn't be with the others first...**

**TONY: Okay so yes he is wild, so that matches up with Ayela and I definitely agree...BUT Tony is very arrogant and that is Ayela's biggest pet peeve when it comes to men. That is the biggest reason why she didn't want to marry Caden. And I also thought about Tony's relationship with Pepper so that kinda helped me make my decision to, but that doesn't mean there won't be Tony/Ayela friendship or flirting going on in the story. ;)**

**BRUCE: I didn't see much of a romantic relationship between him and Ayela going on, but there will be Bruce/Ayela friendship moments!**

**THOR: ...I think you all know why...**

**Okay so I picked Steve for Ayela because they seemed to have more in common. They both are completely lost in a world they don't fit into. Plus, Steve is the perfect gentleman and that seems to be what Ayela needs. True, he might not be able to tame her, but no one can. That's just how she is. But she has her calm moments and who says Steve doesn't like to have fun? I mean back in his day, women weren't as free-spirited. She just might intrigue him. They just seem to fit together. **

**Opposites attract right? **

**I also can't wait for the Loki/Ayela moments. What will happen when she sees the real Loki? And what will Loki do when he sees Ayela again, joining the Avengers?**

**I will start writing the sequel very soon and will upload as soon as I finish the first chapter! I hope you all will stick with me and look out for the Avengers.**

**Now I have a name picked out...but I'm beginning to think twice about my choice. I named it "For My Love, I Must Avenge."**

**If anyone has a different, better choice in mind, I would love to know. Please Review/ PM whether you want me to keep the title, or if you have one, then give me the title!**

**Thank you all again!**

**-Nymartian :)**


	15. SEQUEL!

HELLO MY AOA FANS!

Just to let you know, the sequel has been uploaded. Please enjoy...

"For My Love, I Must Avenge."

Check it out on my profile! :D

-Nymartian


End file.
